Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume
by SisYa-wa
Summary: "Roxas, pardon hein, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce type riche comme Crésus te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?" [VenRoku - AquaXion ; Réécriture du Prince et du Pauvre]
1. Une question de points de vue

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note** : Hey, comment ça va ? J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée, voici le premier chapitre d'un Défi proposé par Laemia sur le thème " _Réécriture de films Disney_ " ! Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur la ressemblance entre Ventus et Roxas, donc voilà. Y'a même Xion et Aqua en bonus. C'est parti pour cinq chapitres adaptés du Disney Le Prince et le Pauvre, dont trois sont déjà écrits (Amen !) Je devrais poster un peu tout dans les semaines qui viennent.

Pardon si vous attendiez The 13th Dawn, je promets que ça arrive bientôt. Pleins de bisous à vous et surtout bonne lecture. Ya.

 **Les règles du Défi :**

\- S'inspirer d'un Disney (suite ou classique)

\- Placer au moins une fois le mot kumquat

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Un oeil perdu au-delà de sa grande fenêtre, Ventus Luma, prince héritier du Royaume de Radiant, regardait tourbillonner les premiers flocons de neige. C'était doux, scintillant et léger, et leur chute suspendue donnait l'impression fluide qu'ils avaient choisi, chacun à leur tour, de choir loin du ciel pour planer sur la terre. Etait-ce une danse, une parade ? Ils paraissaient moins lourds que les gros cristaux qu'il voyait s'écraser sur les tuiles des maisons de la ville vers le milieu de l'hiver, leurs toits se découpant dans un horizon de fumée ronflante, à la fois si proche et si loin du palais.

A l'intérieur, il faisait bon. On avait allumé le poêle et, les jambes croisées sous son bureau, Ventus soupira. Devant lui s'étalaient des lignes qu'il ne parvenait même plus à lire, sûrement quelque chose à propos de transactions fluviales, de réseaux routiers et d'économie. La voix de sa préceptrice résonnait dans le vide et les mots, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, gesticulaient dans sa cervelle sans qu'il ne puisse leur trouver un quelconque intérêt.

"— La gestion des impôts… bénéfices... primordiale pour une économie stable. Depuis la mort de feu votre père… Confier la régence à Xehanort, le chef de la garde royale… Votre majorité.

Ventus fronça le nez. Il avait toujours trouvé Xehanort antipathique avec ses yeux d'aigle, sa barbiche rigide et son front dégarni. Petit, l'homme avait été l'objet de nombre de ses cauchemars et, encore aujourd'hui, il évitait de le croiser lorsque ses pas, rendus grinçants par le poids de son armure métallique, retentissaient dans les couloirs.

— … L'Histoire de votre pays, continua la jeune femme. Votre rôle de prince…

Prince, il n'avait jamais demandé à l'être. Ventus reporta son attention sur les maisons en contrebas, les rues, les silhouettes de millier de gens qui grouillaient dans les allées, plus petits encore que des fourmis. Derrière les grilles d'argent s'étendait un monde qu'il n'aspirait qu'à connaître, un peuple qu'il n'aspirait qu'à rencontrer. Au Diable la théorie ! Il se demandait comment ce serait d'aller dehors, de marcher d'un seul pas avec la foule, de sentir l'odeur de la fumée et du pain noir, de goûter à la sensation de la pluie fraîche tombée tout droit sur son visage. Il tremperait ses lèvres dans le gruau d'une échoppe miteuse, sauterait dans les flaques sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ses vêtements ou de l'étiquette.

Ventus sourit rêveusement à cette pensée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il serait libre.

— Ventus ? Vous ne m'écoutez pas."

Le prince sursauta. Sa professeure, les mains sur les hanches, venait de se planter juste devant lui, et il se confondit aussitôt en excuses. Aqua n'était pas du genre à lui faire des reproches, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait sincèrement agacée par son attitude.

"— Je…

Ventus soupira, et elle posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

— C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Écoutez, il est important que vous sachiez tout ce qu'i savoir sur votre pays. Xehanort ne peut tenir éternellement la place de votre père et ce sera à vous, un jour, de prendre les décisions en connaissance de cause. Le peuple a besoin de vous, Ventus.

— Je sais, dit-il en repoussant sa paume. Mais parfois j'aimerais… Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si je n'étais pas assez fort, si je devenais un tyran ?

Aqua lui sourit gentiment, et Ventus lu dans ses yeux clairs toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait.

— Vous serez un bon monarque, Ventus. Interrogez-vous sur ce qui est nécessaire et sur ce qui est juste. Vous vous remettez en question, c'est normal. Mais quel bon Roi ne doute jamais de ses décisions ?"

Le jeune prince baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se délester de ce poids dans sa poitrine. Il était jeune et ces décisions à prendre, ces ordres à donner, c'était toute sa vie, son passé, son futur. Il était né pour ça. Mais ne pouvait-il pas rêver d'un autre chemin ? Avait-il seulement le choix ? Aqua venait d'une famille d'artisans, avait grimpé les échelons un à un pour se hisser au statut de préceptrice de la Cour. Elle avait connu les jeux à l'extérieur, la joie simple de courir dans les champs qui s'épanouissaient à perte de vue dans les campagnes, le travail tangible qui vous confère l'impression d'avoir réellement accompli quelque chose à la fin de la journée.

Ils avaient beau être amis, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

"— En attendant, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul et que j'ai confiance en vous.

Elle frotta chaleureusement ses cheveux blonds et Ventus lui offrit un sourire gêné, accompagné d'un petit rire d'excuse. Elle était sincère, il le sentait. Malgré tout, il n'était pas convaincu.

— Merci, Aqua. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Sa préceptrice hocha la tête, satisfaite de la tournure des événements, jetant un petit coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. La neige, épaisse poudreuse blanche, tombait à gros flocons. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son protégé, elle s'en retourna à son bureau et ajouta simplement :

— Nous reprendrons la leçon demain matin. Vous pouvez y aller."

En rangeant ses affaires, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se mettait à imaginer la vie que menaient tous ces gens, là, dehors. Une porte à franchir, des grilles à passer, une expérience inédite juste à portée de main. Échapper un instant, peut-être quelques heures, à l'oppressante vie de prince, à toutes ses responsabilités qui lui pesaient un peu plus sur le coeur au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les leçons et les jours. L'idée traçait lentement son chemin dans son esprit et, alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements pour le bain de la nuit, il prit sa décision.

Ce soir, lorsque tout le monde dormirait à poings fermés, il quitterait le château.

.

"— Une soupe.

— Y'a plus.

— Une pinte, alors.

Roxas ôta sa capuche couverte de neige en saluant le tavernier peu aimable, pivotant sur son siège pour sonder la salle des yeux. Les vitres cassées, le brouhaha des clients, le froid qui s'infiltre sous les pierres et vous gèle les mains, les bougies qui fondent dans leurs coupes et les tables qui collent. Dans l'air flottait une odeur persistante de crasse et de sueur avinée et il s'autorisa un sourire en reconnaissant Xion parmi la masse, installée dans un coin de la pièce, une cuillère dans la bouche et ses bottes sur la table. C'était sale, mal fréquenté et tout le monde passait inaperçu.

Il était totalement dans son élément.

Après avoir déposé quelques pièces sur le comptoir, Roxas récupéra sa choppe de cuivre puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son associée. Orphelins, Xion et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient appris ensemble à se serrer les coudes face à la cruauté de l'existence, vivant de magouilles et de vols en tout genre. Depuis la mort du Roi les temps étaient plus durs, les impôts s'accumulant pour un invisible service de protection de la population, soi-disant garanti par la garde royale. Impôts sur le sel, les céréales, l'eau et la fabrication d'armes dont personne ne voyait jamais la couleur : le peuple étouffait, étranglé par les taxes, criblé de dettes accablantes, et, pour ne rien arranger, l'hiver qui approchait présageait déjà de lourdes pertes au niveau des récoltes.

Arrivé devant la brune, Roxas afficha une mimique victorieuse, envoyant tinter une petite bourse de cuir sur la table.

— Pile à l'heure. Y'a combien ?

— Cinquante munnies. J'connais un soldat qui pourra pas aller au bordel, ce soir. Et toi ?

— Quinze. J'm'étais bien crottée pourtant, mais 'faut croire que les bougres ont tous les poches crevées. Des gardes ratissaient mon coin, la peur ça aide pas non plus."

Xion haussa les épaules en recrachant sa cuillère dans l'écuelle en face d'elle, invitant son collègue à prendre place. Celui-ci s'affala sur sa chaise sans se faire prier. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air fatigué et leurs mains souffriraient bientôt la brûlure des engelures, mais le butin d'aujourd'hui était relativement conséquent. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient se prendre une chambre à l'auberge pour cette nuit.

"— À ton avis y'vit comment l'riche, là-haut ? demanda Roxas en coulant un regard vers la fenêtre à côté de leur table, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les tours effilées de l'immense bâtisse qui surplombait la ville, pittoresque dans l'écrin de la nuit.

— Le prince ? répondit Xion en haussant les sourcils.

Elle fit la moue en partageant les biens entre eux, réfléchissant à la question tandis que Roxas sifflait sa bière, de la mousse plein la bouche, ses grands yeux marines perdus dans l'horizon. Oui, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie princière sans la misère, la faim, à profiter de la nourriture, de la musique, de l'opulence, de l'insolent plaisir de ne rien faire ? Ils n'en savaient rien, et ils étaient conscients de ne sûrement jamais pouvoir aspirer à être quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Des pauvres, des voleurs. Des vagabonds tout en bas de l'échelle.

Remarquant le voile de tristesse qui menaçait d'assombrir la figure de son ami, Xion se ramassa soudain outrageusement sur sa chaise, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque avant de prendre une drôle de voix aigrelette, les lèvres pincées à la manière d'une vieille mégère :

— J'l'imagine bien comme ça : "je suis le Prince, regardez comme mon fauteuil est moelleux, comme je suis beau et comme je mange bien ! À midi j'ai baffré tellement de viande salée et de fromage que j'ai dû vomir pour avaler le dessert ! Comment ça, le peuple meurt de faim ? Tu oses contester mon autorité ? Xehanort, viens me masser les orteils, je suis resté beaucoup trop assis aujourd'hui. Qu'on jette ce bâtard par les tours ! Xehanort, va chercher les impôts, et n'oublie pas de violer des femmes, de brûler des maisons et de tuer les enfants ! Serviteurs, serviteurs ! L'hiver arrive, apportez vite le repas de ce soir !"

Roxas contint difficilement son amusement à l'imitation, regardant Xion se balancer en désignant un personnel invisible de la main, caressant des accoudoirs imaginaires avec une moue dédaigneuse, s'extasiant devant son bol de soupe vide. Il se retint activement d'hurler de rire au moment où elle bascula en arrière quand un inconnu, qui venait de passer la porte de l'auberge miteuse, attira immédiatement son attention.

— Xion, l'interpella t-il à voix basse. Arrête ton char une minute, et regarde c'qui vient d'entrer."

La brunette se redressa en vitesse, retrouvant son sérieux en détaillant la silhouette encapuchonnée que son acolyte lui désignait. Le manteau, brodé et de bonne facture, accrochait tout de suite l'oeil au milieu du bourbi et wow, est-ce que c'était bien des munnies d'or, rares et éclatantes, qu'elle venait de voir tomber sur le comptoir ?

"— Y'doit pisser des pierres précieuses, ce gars-là.

Roxas acquiesça en silence devant l'observation et ils échangèrent rapidement un grand sourire complice, malicieux, un sourire clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'un regard pour se mettre d'accord.

— On va lui faire les poches."


	2. L'échange

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 sans trop de délais ! Les événements se déroulent volontairement de manière assez simple et rapide, j'avoue, parce que je me suis fait la promesse mentale de poster exactement tout en cinq chapitres, plus l'épilogue. Et puis on est dans un Dsiney, alors bon. J'ai une bonne excuse. Enfin, merci beaucoup à **Laemia, cœur de lune** et **Leptiloir** pour leurs reviews (et leurs MP) ! Je les ai lu avec beaucoup d'attention, et tout ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Vous êtes des personnes fantastiques.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

"— Une chambre au nom de Steven U, s'il vous plaît.

En grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, Ventus eut du mal à contenir son excitation. La clé de l'auberge était poisseuse dans sa main, le bois craquait sourdement sous ses pieds et un parfum de rance glissait sur les murs huileux, mais rien n'aurait pu entacher le sentiment d'allégresse qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage de partir à l'aventure. Le visage camouflé par sa capuche, le jeune prince avait été satisfait de passer entièrement incognito une fois en dehors du palais, saluant les passants, s'émerveillant du nombre de personnes qui se bousculaient au milieu des allées, de l'architecture des commerces, du parfum de la boue mêlé à l'odeur puissante de la pluie, des cris et du bruit, de l'agitation permanente malgré la nuit tombée.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil, il fut néanmoins obligé de constater que la chambre était…minuscule. Les draps sentaient l'urine et un épais voile de poussière maculait le lit, la table de chevet ainsi qu'un gros secrétaire en bois de chêne qui faisait office de table, cerné par deux vieilles chaises branlantes couvertes de paille jaune. Un petit bougeoir dégoulinant de cire, où brillait une flamme tremblante, jetait dans la pièce une lumière blafarde, et le blond s'avança jusqu'à apercevoir une lucarne aux volets fermés. Il fit pivoter le verrou rouillé avec une joie simple, dégagea la poignée de son battant, apprécia le courant d'air frais qui lui glaça la gorge. La vue, lointaine et paisible, lui rappelait celle qu'il avait de sa chambre, sa _propre_ chambre. Les maisons étaient toujours les mêmes mais les toits étaient plus proches, si proches qu'en se penchant de tout son long, il aurait presque pu détacher le fil à linge usé qui pendait de la fenêtre du grenier d'en face.

Ventus respira l'air à plein poumons.

C'était peut-être naïf, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à tout ça le goût d'une fiévreuse nouveauté. Les nuages qui obstruaient le ciel sans étoiles, le va-et-vient régulier des carrioles, le sifflement des cheminées, le ruissellement des égouts, les hurlements des ivrognes, les pieds de chaises qui raclaient le parquet au rez-de-chaussée, le bruit de la porte qui grince…

Une minute. Le bruit de la porte qui grince ?

Avant même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que faire volte-face, Ventus se sentit irrémédiablement attiré en arrière. On lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche tandis qu'une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, les yeux bleus clairs et l'air mutin, se plaçait devant lui pour, méthodiquement, vider chacune de ses poches en le menaçant d'un couteau. Il déglutit difficilement, passant en un clin d'œil de l'extase brûlante de la découverte à une froide sensation d'incompréhension. Que lui voulait-on ? L'avait-on fait suivre jusqu'ici ? Il était pourtant sûr d'être passé par une entrée secrète de l'armurerie.

L'emprise qu'on avait sur ses bras était implacable, les mains de la voleuse beaucoup trop aguerries, et il fut bientôt dépouillé de la moindre pièce d'or qu'il possédait. Mais enfin, qui étaient ces gens ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ?

— Hé Xion, appela-t-on derrière lui. Enlève-lui son manteau, j'suis quasiment sûr qu'rien que la couture de ce truc vaut son pesant de munnies."

La jeune femme acquiesça vivement et Ventus sentit monter une terreur sourde au fond de ses entrailles. Sans son manteau, il ne serait plus entièrement anonyme. Sans son manteau, il redevenait Ventus Luma, prince de Radiant. On allait demander une rançon à Aqua, on allait le tuer. Silencieusement, il implora la brunette de ne pas s'exécuter, mais celle-ci feignit de ne pas croiser ses grandes prunelles larmoyantes et, d'un geste sec, lui ôta sa capuche.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel Ventus ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour tomber sur l'expression stupéfaite de la demoiselle. Elle le dévisageait comme si, par on ne savait quel miracle, elle avait obtenu la faculté de voir à travers lui, passant tour à tour de son visage à celui de son geôlier, de son geôlier à son propre visage, son regard oscillant de l'un à l'autre dans une sorte de ballet ridicule.

"— Roxas, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix incrédule.

— Quoi ? répondit l'autre tout près de son oreille, visiblement agacé par la situation.

Elle grimaça, et Ventus sentit son pouls accélérer dangereusement, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes. Il était fichu.

— Pardon hein, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce type riche comme Crésus te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?"

.

"— Bon. On reprend.

Assis sur le lit, Ventus sur une chaise et Xion appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, Roxas reporta son attention sur celui qui, à l'évidence, aurait pu être son jumeau tant il lui ressemblait.

Les mêmes cheveux d'or en bataille, le même cou fin qui s'ouvrait sur une poitrine délicate aux côtes serrées, la même bouche dessinée, les mêmes immenses yeux bleus noyés de cils sombres. Il n'y avait de différences entre eux que la douceur noble du teint de Ventus, et la saleté de celui de Roxas. Peut être le voleur avait-il l'air moins lumineux, les traits tirés, l'oeil vif et l'air farouche, les vêtements en haillons mordus par l'usure et le froid. Toujours était-il que ce qu'il avait en brusquerie, Ventus l'avait en prestance. Le blondin, surpris d'être ainsi séquestré, restait malgré tout droit comme un I, les paumes jointes sur les cuisses, la tête à peine inclinée sur le côté.

— Tu vas nous dire qui t'es, continua Roxas avec prudence.

— Et pourquoi tu lui ressemble, surenchérit Xion sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle scrutait les deux jeunes hommes avec un soupçon de fascination, toujours pas habituée à croiser le reflet de son ami autre part que dans un miroir. C'était dingue, comme situation.

Ventus restait muet.

— D'où vient tout cet argent ?"

Roxas s'était levé, toisant son sosie avec insistance, troublé par le regard que l'autre lui lançait. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait d'avoir un frère. Il avait connu son père, il avait connu sa mère. Tout deux étaient morts de la tuberculose il y a des années de cela, des personnes qui tenaient l'honnêteté et la justice en haute estime, de ce qu'il en savait. S'il s'était souvent trouvé différent d'eux, pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu douter de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était une conviction intime, profonde, viscérale. Ce garçon, qui se tenait là, ne pouvait pas être son frère.

Il en était persuadé.

"— Vous allez me tuer ?

Xion éclata de rire, interrompant pour un instant les pensées de son acolyte. Un rire doux et chaleureux qui monta dans la pièce comme un rayon de soleil, tellement agréable à l'oreille que Ventus ne sut plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Avouer, ne pas avouer ? Il hésitait à engager la conversation, tiraillé entre sa raison et l'envie qu'il avait de se lier d'amitié avec ces gens.

Après tout, s'ils avaient voulu l'occire sans préambule, ils ne seraient pas là à essayer de discuter, pas vrai ?

— Tout doux blondine ! On est des voleurs, pas des meurtriers. Tu nous as pris pour quoi ?

Ventus grimaça.

— Ben, des meurtriers ?"

Un silence gêné accompagna sa déclaration, et les deux jeunes voleurs s'entreregardèrent en silence. Finalement, Xion se décida à reprendre la parole. Le teint de Roxas était brouillé, et elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand il commençait à perdre patience.

"— Maintenant que c'est dit, comment tu t'appelles ?

Ventus jeta un regard furtif au dénommé Roxas. Il semblait impulsif mais sa posture n'indiquait rien de menaçant. Quant à la brune, elle lui inspirait confiance, une fois son couteau bien rangé tout au fond de sa poche. Il soupira, essayant d'ignorer la voix d'Aqua qui, dans sa tête, lui soufflait de faire preuve de prudence.

— Ventus, répondit-il enfin. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ven.

Xion sourit.

— On progresse. Ven, juste Ven ?

Roxas pinça les lèvres, l'incitant à continuer du menton. Le blond se tortilla quelques secondes sur le matelas, décroisant fébrilement les mains avant d'ajouter :

— Ventus Luma.

Le silence, à nouveau. Le prince contint un timide sourire en observant leurs figures ébahies, brisant rapidement le doute qu'il voyait s'installer comme une bulle de verre au dessus de leurs têtes.

— Prince de Radiant. Je me suis... enfui. Je peux vous faire confiance pour garder ça secret ?

Roxas s'écroula sur sa chaise avant de plisser les yeux. Ça n'était pas possible, ça. Quel indicible idiot aurait eu envie de fuir la vie de château ? Le confort, les tables garnies, les bouillottes au fond des lits, le parfum des draps frais ? Il s'était toujours figuré le Prince comme un arrogant pourri gâté qui n'aurait rien eu à faire de la vie misérable de ses sujets. Qui ne lui disait pas que l'autre n'était qu'un imposteur, fils de marchand désireux de visiter la région afin de s'y installer ? Assiéger les derniers commerces encore debouts, piller les maigres richesses du pays pour les faire siennes ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blondin poursuivit :

— Je peux le prouver."

Il commença alors à se déshabiller, délaissant sa cape pour dévoiler une chemise de soie d'un blanc lisse, à la texture riche et soyeuse. Il dégrafa soigneusement son col sous le regard curieux des deux autres, avant d'extirper de sous le tissu une chaîne à l'aspect merveilleux, étincelante à la lumière de la bougie.

Le collier, long lacet brillant, miroitait doucement entre ses doigts, entièrement recouvert d'or pur, orné seulement d'un pendentif sculpté en forme d'ailes. Gravé sur une des faces couvertes de minuscules dessins se trouvait l'emblème des grands Rois de Radiant, une belle tourterelle tenant dans son bec un rameau de lys bleu.

"— Oh, foutre Dieu, jura Xion qui s'était avancée pour mieux voir. Le prince de Radiant !

— C'est juste Ven, pour moi.

— Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Une belle mère affreuse te maltraitait ?

— Non ! Mon père est mort, il ne s'est jamais remarié.

— Alors on voulait t'assassiner et prendre le pouvoir par la ruse ?

— Oh, non, je…

— Je sais : un matin tu t'es levé et tu as découvert que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques, alors tu t'es enfui pour protéger le monde de ta magie dévastatrice !

— Xion, laisse le parler !"

Roxas jeta à sa comparse une moue indéchiffrable, autant abasourdi par la révélation que par tant d'enthousiasme. Son sosie était le Prince de Radiant. Soit. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve sous les yeux, il y croyait. Mais ça n'expliquait en rien le motif de la fuite du Prince, ni leur étrange ressemblance.

"— Si t'es prince, pourquoi t'es parti du palais ? C'est là qu'tu vis, non ? Y'a rien de mieux ici.

Le ton était limpide, sec et décisif. Ventus baissa les yeux.

— Il y a toujours mieux ailleurs, expliqua t-il lentement, comme s'il choisissait ses mots. Mon rêve à moi, c'était de voir à quoi ressemble ce pays. Je sais que ça peut paraître bête et insensé, mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de vues en planisphère sur des cartes de géographie, de mets venus d'ailleurs qu'on m'aurait servi à l'heure du thé. J'avais besoin de voir par moi-même, de sentir, de toucher. Si je ne connais rien de mon peuple, de ses coutumes, comment pourrais-je prétendre un jour les aider, les servir, leur apporter des solutions ? Comment pourrais-je être honnête et devenir un bon Roi, si je ne sais rien d'eux ?"

Roxas et Xion, qui s'étaient tus pour l'écouter parler, hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement unanime. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient des "planisphères", des "mets" ou des "coutumes", mais ils savaient reconnaître la valeur d'un rêve.

Et celui de Ventus, même s'il nécessitait la fuite, résonnait dans leur cœur de manière légitime.

"— Alors tu veux rester ici ? fit Roxas une fois qu'il eût achevé son plaidoyer.

— Au moins pour un temps.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard et un mince sourire fleurit sur la bouche du voleur, trouvant son écho sincère sur la bouche de l'autre. Xion, qui s'était avachie sur le lit dans l'optique de réviser son jugement sur les nobles, se redressa tout à coup d'un bond, traversée d'un brusque éclair de lucidité.

— Mais si ton père est six pieds sous terre et que tu t'es enfui, alors qui c'est qui gouverne, maintenant ?

Ah, ça. Très bonne question. Ventus fit la grimace, l'air désolé.

— Xehanort, capitaine de la garde et chef des armées. Mon père lui faisait confiance, mais…

"Mais moi, je ne le sens pas du tout."

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme juste pour contenir sa langue, vite rattrapé par le poids de ses obligations.

— Je vais devoir rentrer. Aqua, ma préceptrice, va s'inquiéter, et je ne peux pas laisser Xehanort faire tout le travail à ma place. Ne dites rien de cette aventure à personne, s'il vous plaît."

Xion fit la moue tandis que Roxas, les jambes croisées, s'asseyait de nouveau. Le prince leur paraissait désormais sympathique et voir son rêve avorté n'était pas quelque chose qui leur faisait plaisir, loin de là.

"— Les impôts sont prélevés en ville par les gardes de Xehanort, lança le voleur d'une voix calme. J'les connais bien. Et tu penses que si tu restais quelques jours, tu pourrais voir ce que ça fait d'être un simple citoyen, c'est ça ? Voir comment ça fonctionne. La ripaille, le travail, l'argent.

Ventus acquiesça.

— Et tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ça marche, continua Roxas en se relevant pour fermer la lucarne, ce serait que quelqu'un s'occupe de tes affaires de riche en ton absence. J'ai bon ?

Nouvel acquiescement du blond. À côté de lui, Xion souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle connaissait cette lueur au fond des yeux de Roxas, ce rictus malin qu'il avait jadis emprunté à Axel, leur mentor, flamboyant bonimenteur de foire. Elle savait ce qui se tramait sous sa caboche.

Ventus, lui, commençait doucement à comprendre.

— On pourrait…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, Roxas termina sa phrase. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit comme une brève étincelle et il se sentait soudain pris dans les filets d'une folle aventure. Pourquoi ne pas user de cette inexplicable ressemblance ? La coïncidence était trop belle.

— Faire un échange. Tu deviendrais Roxas, voleur libre des rues…

— Et toi Ventus Luma, prince héritier du royaume de Radiant !"

Devant leur manège Xion se retint de rire, tour à tour effrayée et excitée par le miracle de leur alchimie. Faire un tour au palais, découvrir les grandes salles, profiter du luxe environnant… Ce serait facile, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Ne restait plus qu'à échanger leurs vêtements.

Un détail la titilla néanmoins, et elle leva la main en baillant.

"— Et moi, alors ?

Roxas la regarda de haut en bas, l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Toi, tu seras magicienne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, vérifia que personne ne les entendait avant de tenter une fausse révérence. Puisque c'était décidé, autant se mettre rapidement l'un dans la peau de l'autre. Le Pauvre devenait le Prince, le Prince devenait le Pauvre.

Une histoire qu'on se plairait à raconter un jour, sans doute.

— Puis-je exposer mon plan, Votre Majesté ?

— Votre Altesse, corrigea Ventus avec douceur. Votre Majesté, c'est mon père. Mais si Son Altesse veut bien exposer son plan, moi j'veux bien écouter… À une seule condition.

Xion lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Laquelle ?

— Il faut que j'écrive à Aqua. J'ai besoin d'une plume, et d'un parchemin propre.

— Écrire ? Pourquoi ? rétorqua Roxas. Je croyais que tout ça d'vait rester secret.

Ventus secoua gravement la tête, avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Il était encore loin de savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il sentait souffler dans la pièce un air joyeux, une note chantante de fière liberté, et cela l'embrasait.

— Je lui fais confiance. S'il arrive quelque chose, je dois lui en parler."

Finalement ils se mirent d'accord et, une fois leur plan établit et leurs vêtements échangés, partirent en quête du précieux porte plume. Ventus, sous le regard admiratif de ses camarades, passa la fin de la nuit à tracer quelques lignes sur un billet froissé, racontant brièvement son projet insensé ainsi que sa rencontre avec les deux énergumènes. Il espérait de tout cœur que son amie le pardonnerai.

Enfin, alors que l'aube jetait ses premieres gouttes vermeilles dans le ciel de la ville il signa la lettre et Roxas, toujours derrière son épaule, lui sourit. Xion, à moitié endormie sur le matelas, le regarda patiemment apposer le cachet de son pendentif.

"— Et au fait, vous allez me rendre mes munnies ? demanda Ventus en dépoussiérant les pans de son nouveau manteau, un pardessus de laine affreusement troué.

Le blond, dans les habits de l'autre, avait tout l'air d'un prince. Il haussa malicieusement les épaules en récupérant le collier, silencieux, tandis que Xion faisait tinter les clochettes d'une robe magique qu'elle avait dérobé sur un grand étalage. La cité, bourdonnante, se levait en fanfare avec le point du jour.

— Ça, jamais de la vie !"

Et ils sortirent, chacun prenant le chemin qu'ils avaient choisi d'emprunter.


	3. L'aveugle, le pont et la magicienne

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Bonsoir ! Et hop, le chapitre 3 ! Je prépare un autre OS avant de pouvoir écrire le chapitre 4 donc bon… Pardon d'avance pour l'attente qui va suivre. Limace un jour, limace toujours. Merci mille fois à **Laemia, Ima Nonyme** et **Leptiloir** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Amusez-vous bien ! Ya.

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Aqua, debout dans la plus haute salle d'étude du palais, se rongeait les ongles à s'en arracher la peau. Le visage fatigué, les cheveux en désordre, elle avait espéré pouvoir y trouver le repos jusqu'au matin, en vain. L'horloge murale indiquait sept heures trente, et Ventus n'était toujours pas rentré.

Le prince héritier se levait tous les jours à six heures tapantes, réveillé par la jeune femme pour sa leçon de danse. Il s'habillait avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait choisi, ouvrait la fenêtre pour contempler le vol des oiseaux, enfilait les chaussures adéquates. Ensemble, ils se rendaient ensuite dans une grande pièce au parquet ciré où la leçon se poursuivait activement jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Seulement voilà. Lorsqu'à l'aurore Aqua avait poussé la porte de sa chambre pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour nouveau et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il avait disparu.

Elle avait cherché partout, retourné les lits, inspecté chaque pièce pour le retrouver, mais rien. Rien d'autre que le lit vide et froid, et un creux gigantesque au fond de sa poitrine. Avait-elle échoué à ce point à calmer les craintes de son élève ?

Et s'il n'était nulle part dans le château, où Diable avait-il bien pu aller ?

Par chance personne ne semblait encore avoir remarqué son absence, et la jeune professeure hésitait à prévenir Xehanort lorsqu'on frappa brusquement à la porte.

"— Entrez !

Un soldat habillé en armure, le casque sous le bras, entra sans s'annoncer. Aqua soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son ami d'enfance.

— Terra, fit-elle, nerveuse. Qu'y a t-il ? Je suis occupée.

L'homme sonda la pièce du regard en lui adressant un sourire de circonstance, ses yeux sombres scrutant discrètement les traits tirés de son amie. Sa voix résonna longuement dans le vide lorsqu'il prit la parole.

— Où est le Prince ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Aqua se crispa à la mention de l'héritier. Elle détestait mentir.

— Aux toilettes.

— Ah.

Pas plus alarmé que ça par son malaise, Terra se contenta d'un hochement de tête grave avant de préciser la raison de sa venue :

— La première garde a repéré deux individus louches depuis les créneaux, on les annonce à la porte. Ils ont demandé à te voir.

L'estomac d'Aqua se retourna violemment et elle dû fournir un effort monstreux pour ne rien laisser paraître, tiraillée entre deux pensées contradictoires. Et si les deux inconnus étaient ceux qui avaient enlevé Ventus ? Mais elle n'était sûre de rien, et elle venait délibérément de mentir à un soldat de la garde royale. Et si c'était Ventus qui revenait après une escapade nocturne ? L'idée était tout aussi plausible, plus réconfortante, mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lever.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle sache de quoi il retournait.

— Emmène moi.

Terra tendit le bras pour lui ouvrir la porte, faisant tinter l'épée à son côté.

— Et son Altesse ?

— Je le préviendrai."

Traversant au pas de course un dédale de chambres, de couloirs et de portes, les deux arrivèrent bientôt aux portes du palais, immenses grilles de fer aux bordures ciselées. Le vent était vif et mordant, caractéristique d'une froide journée de novembre, et le ciel gris présageait une pluie givrée à vous glacer les os. Sous les ordres de Terra, on fit coulisser le grand pont en métal de l'entrée, qui se détacha dans un tonnerre de chaînes pour venir se fracasser au sol, ouvrant la voie aux individus couverts de la tête aux pieds.

Aqua retint son souffle en apercevant une étincelle autour du cou de celui dont le visage était intégralement caché, s'approchant prudemment pour mieux voir. La matière du manteau lui était familière, épaisse et souple, la carrure de son porteur similaire à celle d'un adolescent. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le pendentif, à peine camouflé par un bout de tissu, et elle s'inclina très bas pour saluer les deux voyageurs. Terra, à ses côtés, gardien inébranlable, garda le silence.

"— Je m'appelle Aqua, vous m'avez fait quérir.

Roxas et Xion se regardèrent à peine, en sueur malgré la fraîcheur de l'air qui leur fouettait le visage. Ils étaient aux portes du château. Aqua, c'était elle, donc. Elle correspondait plutôt bien aux descriptions qu'en avait fait Ventus. Xion se racla la gorge, feignant rapidement un sourire mystique.

— Je sais qui tu es. Aqua Rive, préceptrice de son Altesse le Prince de Radiant, lança t-elle en agitant les mains. Je suis Xion, je suis magicienne et je viens annoncer une prophétie pour votre Royaume. Mon ami est aveugle, nous recherchons l'asile.

Aqua plissa les yeux, dardant deux prunelles liquides sur la petite brune. Une magicienne qui connaissait son nom, hum ? Qui était-elle ? Et quel intérêt aurait eu Ventus à se faire passer pour un aveugle ? Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, parce qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer la comédie.

— Bien sûr. Le Royaume de Radiant offre toujours le couvert à ceux qui le demandent.

Xion sourit encore, un vertige dans l'échine, secoua ses clochettes pour empêcher le claquement de ses genoux. Dans le plan établit par Roxas, Aqua aurait vite reconnu Ventus grâce au collier porté en évidence. Ils devaient sortir de l'auberge, se rendre au palais par le chemin le plus court, où ils demanderaient à voir la professeure du blond. Jusque là, c'était bon. Une fois cela fait, Aqua, selon le prince, devait les faire entrer. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les laisser passer. Ventus n'avait jamais dit qu'il fallait la convaincre, si ?

— Hum, improvisa savamment Xion, merci. On peut rentrer, maintenant ?"

Roxas, muet sous son capuchon, se retint de lui filer un coup de pied. La brune, qui perçut rapidement son irritation, chercha une approbation dans le regard de la préceptrice. Elle était haute, juchée sur ses talons formels, avec sa figure blanche et ses cheveux courts aussi bleus que ses yeux, une expression douce sur les lèvres malgré ses sourcils froncés. On percevait chez elle une forme sincère de patience, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'hautain en dépit de son maintien d'une rigueur impeccable. Rien ne jurait chez elle, ni sa posture pleine d'assurance, ni son intelligence qui brillait comme de l'eau sous sa paupière, ni son salut plein d'humilité.

Xion décida aussitôt qu'elle l'aimait bien.

"— S'il vous plaît.

Aqua eut un petit rire surpris. Qui qu'elle soyait, la petite magicienne qu'avait ramené Ventus avait du cran. Elle avait l'air sortie d'un autre monde, au delà des frontières, avec sa robe aux couleurs changeantes et sa frange en bataille, ses ongles plein de crasse et son petit nez rond. Son sourire lui donnait la posture d'un chaton suppliant qui aurait rentré les griffes dans l'espoir de se faire câliner et, sentant sa volonté faiblir doucement, la jeune femme s'écarta.

— Entrez donc."

Les deux voleurs continrent un couinement unanime d'excitation en appercevant les grands jardins qui s'étendaient devant eux, pleins de perces neiges en boutons, recouverts de fontaines et d'herbe grise, par delà les grilles.

Encore un pas, et ils auraient quitté leur monde.

D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme remercia Terra qui les laissa entrer, éloignant d'un cri la horde de soldats dissimulés sur les bords des créneaux. Les chaînes du pont remontèrent avec un fracas éternel et bientôt ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois en file indienne dans l'allée, silencieux, Roxas et Xion songeant à leur première victoire, Aqua aux questions qu'elle allait leur poser.

.

La route fut longue jusqu'aux appartements de Ventus. Roxas et Xion, qui suivaient Aqua dont les pas résonnaient sur les dalles en marbre des grands sols, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Partout autour d'eux il y avait de l'eau, des piliers sculptés, des rideaux de soie et du mobilier blanc dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que la richesse. Les serviteurs se pressaient de tous côtés pour rafraîchir les fleurs, changer les vases et nettoyer les miroirs, astiquer les tapis et faire briller les lustres. Leurs sens étaient assaillis par le parfum chaud des poêles à chaque coin de mur, les fragrances raffinées des chevelures, la finesse des tableaux, l'odeur enivrante du petit déjeuner qu'on prépare, la rondeur concave des plafonds, la délicatesse des fenêtres, la largeur des portes, la douceur des meubles, l'éclat des bijoux. Il leur semblait qu'on avait mis là une image de paradis qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait qu'imaginer et qui s'ouvrait à eux comme à l'approche de la mort : main dans la main, plein d'admiration, ils baissaient la tête une fois leurs yeux gorgés de toutes ces merveilles, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vision mais y retournant inévitablement à chaque nouveau couloir, fascinés malgré eux.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans l'aile réservée au prince, Aqua les fit entrer dans une salle qui avait tout l'air d'une chambre. Elle était immense, garnie de fenêtres et de lampes, d'étagères en forme d'étoiles et de coussins moelleux.

Au centre trônait un lit à baldaquin cousu de fils d'or ainsi qu'un robuste buffet d'ébène, et l'on s'y sentait immédiatement comme chez soi. La lumière, douce malgré l'horizon de grisaille, diffusait une clarté ambrée sur les tapis, et Roxas songea qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de claquer la porte pour aller dormir. Aqua, tranquillement, les invita à s'asseoir, ouvrant une des fenêtres donnant sur la ville. Aucun des deux n'avait ôté ses vêtements malgré la chaleur, et ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire avant que la professeure, lasse d'attendre, ne se décide à prendre la parole.

"— Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

Le ton était sec, cassant comme du verre pilé, l'expression colérique étrange sur son doux visage. Roxas et Xion tressaillir d'un seul être.

— À l'extérieur, répondit le blond.

Ils avaient prévus, avec Ventus, que l'échange devait se faire de manière naturelle. Roxas n'aurait qu'à donner la lettre à la jeune femme, sans donner ni explications ni détails. Tout y était écrit noir sur blanc, et Ventus les avait assuré de sa coopération. Qu'avaient-ils à craindre ? Et pourtant, l'enveloppe contre son cœur, le voleur était tenté de ne pas suivre cette partie du plan. Qui sait ce que Ventus avait écrit ? Et s'il les avait utilisés, s'il n'avait fait que les livrer à la justice cruelle des soldats de la garde, comme un exemple de vermines à sacrifier ? Roxas et Xion ne savaient pas lire, et leur confiance avait trop souvent été écorchée. Comme le doute s'insinuait en lui, il continua simplement en imitant la façon de parler de Ventus, calme et soutenue.

— J'ai passé la nuit dehors, et Xion m'a hébergé. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le monde a l'extérieur des murs, Aqua. Xion dit qu'elle a la faculté de voir l'avenir, et je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Je suis désolé. Mais je suis rentré, maintenant. Elle… elle peut rester ?"

Sur les derniers mots il ôta sa capuche, révélant sa figure sale, ses grands yeux d'ange triste et sa chevelure blonde. Xion, le regard plein de questions, le fixait sans comprendre et Aqua, les mains sur les hanches, le jaugea en silence avant de brusquement franchir la distance qui les séparait, ses bras l'entourant dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

"— Oh, Ven, j'ai crû que vous étiez perdu ! Quelle tête vous avez ! Et toi.

Elle s'écarta pour poser sur Xion un regard limpide, et la brune sentit ses joues cuirent d'une honte telle qu'elle eut envie de se jeter au fond d'un trou.

— Merci de l'avoir accueilli et ramené sain et sauf. Personne ne doit savoir, d'accord ? Tu seras récompensée selon tes désirs. Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici.

Elle se retourna vers Roxas, secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère sur ses traits, plutôt une inquiétude qui persistait malgré le soulagement, comme l'ombre d'un doute, infime.

— Je vous demande pardon pour hier, j'aurais dû vous écouter, vous parler de la ville. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit à l'avenir, demandez moi, d'accord ?

— Hm, oui. C'est… C'est oublié.

Roxas joua des pouces, un sourire sans teintes sur la figure, mal à l'aise face à la démonstration d'affection. Xion, à ses côtés, buvait les paroles de la jeune professeure. Elle était un peu ridicule, à lui faire les yeux doux comme un petit chiot abandonné, et il se promit de la charrier à ce sujet lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

— Merci M'dame."

Aqua les fixa encore l'un après l'autre et, l'espace d'un instant, Roxas se tendit, enfonçant ses ongles dans la douceur du matelas. Son regard était intense, d'un bleu qui le plongeait jusqu'au cou dans les remords de son mensonge, et il se demanda si elle _savait_. Si elle se moquait d'eux. Si elle allait les dénoncer. Si le plan tiendrait dans le cas où elle ne lisait pas la lettre, jamais.

Au moment où il allait se raviser et lui donner l'enveloppe, on toqua à la porte.

Aqua sursauta avant de leur intimer le silence, poussant le battant pour se planter devant le messager, un soldat en armure dont ils ne purent appercevoir que la tignasse de jais.

"— Oui ?

— Professeure Rive, Xehanort vous demande, on a un problème dans les comptes de la trésorerie royale.

— Bien sûr. Dîtes lui que je serai là dans une minute.

— Génial.

Un silence suspicieux, presque moqueur, un haussement d'épaules pas plus aimable qu'une injure, et Aqua plissa les yeux.

— Oui, Vanitas ?

— Il est où, le Prince ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

— Avec moi.

Elle entrouvrit à peine la porte pour illustrer son propos, Xion se ratatinant sur le côté pour ne laisser voir que le prétendu Ventus, et Roxas agita doucement la main en direction du nouveau venu. Le messager grogna, réenfilant brusquement son casque sans un regard pour le noble, avant d'ajouter :

— Toujours là. Fantastique.

— Autre chose ?

— Nan, c'est tout. Et magnez-vous."

Sur quoi il tourna les talons, plantant là la préceptrice qui, lorsqu'elle fût certaine qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, leva outrageusement les yeux au ciel. Le bras droit de Xehanort était jeune, arrogant et proprement imbuvable. Rien que sa vue lui filait des boutons.

"— Bien, reprit-elle doucement à l'intention des deux acolytes assis sur le lit. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais voir de quoi il retourne de ce côté-là. Ventus, je vous dispense de cours pour la journée. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Roxas, la gorge serrée, ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se murer dans le silence. Il se sentait à la fois grisé par l'enthousiasme et ecrasé par cet environnement si luxueux, si peu familier, si… nouveau. Si différent de tout ce qu'il avait pû connaître durant sa courte vie. Xion lui lança un regard étrange, offrant un sourire rassurant à la jeune préceptrice qui, faute de réponse positive, quitta rapidement la pièce pour régler ses affaires.

À peine fut-elle partie que la brune se mit à siffler bruyamment.

— Pourquoi tu lui as pas filé la lettre ?

Sans son masque de parfaite petite prophète, elle montrait les dents, enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans les côtes de son ami. Roxas se délesta de son manteau qu'il balança sur une chaise, rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Le ton de sa partenaire était lourd de reproches.

— J' lui fais pas confiance.

— T'as vu comme elle avait l'air inquiète ? Attentionnée ? Se faire passer pour le prince, d'accord, mais soit au moins honnête avec toi même ! Avec Ventus !

— Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil ! Et pour Ven...

— C'est pas le problème, Roxas !

Une grimace froissa les traits du blond. Elle avait l'air en colère. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle disait sûrement la vérité.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je lui donnerai, abdiqua t-il finalement après quelques longues secondes, s'affalant sans grâce sur le matelas.

— Vrai ? Tu me promets ?

— Promis."

La petite brune, tout en bruit de clochettes, se calma doucement, s'allongeant à ses côtés avec un soupir de satisfaction, heureuse d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Leste comme un chat, elle subtilisa la précieuse enveloppe pour la cacher sous l'oreiller le plus proche, prenant enfin le temps de savourer la richesse, la solitude et le silence de qualité qui planait autour d'eux.

Roxas, qui respirait à sa droite sur le lit, faisait passer le pendentif entre ses doigts d'un air songeur, et elle éclata de rire en réalisant que même en écartant au maximum les jambes et les bras sur la couette elle ne le touchait toujours pas.

"— On est au palais ! beugla t-elle joyeusement, légère comme une étoile.

— Chut !

— Quoi, chut ? C'est toi l'prince, non ?

Roxas eut un petit sourire, et Xion lui renvoya une mimique étincelante de malice.

— C'est vrai.

— Et qu'est-ce que font les Princes quand ils n'ont pas cours, Roxas ?

— On vole dans les caisses du Roi pour donner aux pauvres ?

— On a juré à Ventus qu'on prendrait rien !

— Pas faux. Mais y'a autre chose qu'on peut prendre.

— Ah ouais ? Et quoi ?

Le blond roula sur l'épais matelas, observa le plafond d'où pendait les rideaux du baldaquin, transparents comme la surface d'un lac, vaporeux comme les nuages après un jour de pluie.

— Un bain, lâcha t-il rêveusement. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir me laver dans une baignoire, avec de l'eau chaude."

Xion fit la moue, se redressa pour s'assoir au bord du lit, pensive. Ils se rendaient tous les deux progressivement compte que, même en ayant rêvassé pendant des années les possibilités d'une autre vie que la leur, ils n'avaient en réalité aucune idée de comment profiter de toutes les choses qui se trouvaient enfin à leur portée. Le confort primaire qu'ils désiraient leur paraissait si dérisoire, si évident maintenant qu'ils étaient au palais, qu'ils avaient presque honte d'exprimer leurs envies à voix haute.

"— On pourrait se faire amener à manger, proposa la brune. Je meurs de faim.

Roxas pivota vers elle, rangea le collier sous sa chemise avec une forme de majesté. De toute manière ils avaient toute l'après midi de libre, alors autant en profiter. Ils auraient bien le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient faire une fois le ventre plein.

— Vendu. J'vais m'laver la trogne, et pendant c'temps tu demandes à un des types dehors si on peut avoir des trucs à grignoter. Ça marche ?

— Je suis."

Balançant ses jambes dans le vide, Xion le regarda fouiller méthodiquement les différents endroits auxquels menait la vaste pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un petit cabinet adjacent à la chambre. Le lieu n'était en fait rien de moins qu'une salle de bain privée et elle le rejoignit en entendant son sifflement d'admiration, qui résonna longtemps entre les vitraux bariolés du grand plafond concave. Baignoire centrale incrustée de divers minéraux, robinets dorés et vasques précieuses, porte savon et onguents aux senteurs inconnues, il y avait pratiquement la place pour loger deux familles complètes – et peut être même un gros chien, là dedans.

"— La vache !

— Ouais.

Roxas esquissa un sourire discret, passant un doigt timide sur le contour froid de la baignoire, lisse et frais comme la caresse d'une mère. Il se prit un instant à imaginer Ventus à sa place, allongé à demi dans le bac avec sa tasse de thé stylisée à la main, les paupières closes, de la mousse lui arrivant à peine aux genoux, de l'eau dégoulinant dans son cou à la peau délicate. Est-ce que le dépaysement ne serait pas trop dur pour lui ? Après tout c'est lui qui avait décidé de partir, non ? Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois mais le prince n'avait pas eu du tout l'air préparé pour la vie à l'extérieur, hormis son intelligence et sa détermination à toute épreuve. De ce qu'il avait vu, l'autre était trop gentil, trop honnête – quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr de ce point – trop… Trop quoi ? Les gens n'étaient pas aussi aimables que lui et Xion, au delà des murailles du château. Et s'il tombait sur pire ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Lui, Roxas, serait-il alors obligé de tenir la supercherie pour l'éternité, devenir roi à sa place ? L'idée même hérissa tous les poils de ses bras et, au moment où il se faisait la remarque mentale que pour l'instant ce n'était pas tellement son affaire, il croisa une paire d'yeux tellement inquisiteurs qu'il dut se rattraper au rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas dégringoler par terre, le cul sur la mosaïque hors de prix.

"— Bah alors Roxas, on rêve ? interrogea Xion, un petit rire dans la voix.

— Non !

— Menteur, menteur, point de quatre heures !

Roxas souffla bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible, quand elle s'y mettait.

— Oh, la ferme.

— Sois poli, ton Altesse. Tu pensais à Ventus ?

— Je…

Le blondin haussa insolemment les épaules, percé à jour. Xion le connaissait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. La petite brune, fière d'avoir sut déchiffrer ses pensées, se hissa précautionneusement sur un des lavabos.

— Il est mignon, hein ?

— C'est pas ça.

— M'ouais. Alors c'est quoi ?

— Je m'inquiète pour lui.

— Tu t'inquiétais même pas pour Axel, alors un gars qu't'as rencontré hier ?

— Axel c'est pas pareil, marmonna Roxas. Il a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et Ventus est un _prince_ , ça pourrait être grave s'il lui arrivait des trucs.

— Pour l'instant c'est toi le prince, contra Xion. Et s'il a quitté le palais c'était justement pour qu'il lui arrive des trucs, nan ?

Le blond dut bien s'incliner devant la logique implacable. Évidemment que Xion avait raison. Il n'arrivait juste pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de Ventus apeuré, seul, frigorifié et perdu dans la grande ville. Il regrettait presque de ne pas lui avoir rendu ses munnies.

— T'en fais pas, continua son amie en sautant de son piédestal. Il est courageux, sinon il serait pas parti tout seul de chez lui au début de l'hiver sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

— Il est peut être juste niais et inconscient ?

— Roxas !

Le blond lui offrit une grimace blasée, totalement en accord avec son raisonnement fataliste. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ventus occupait beaucoup trop son esprit pour qu'il ne trouve pas ça un minimum louche, ou au moins un peu alarmant.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, avant.

— Bon. Tu me laisses me débarbouiller ?

Xion leva les mains au dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition, avant de faire quelques pas en dehors de la salle d'eau. Il n'avait même pas ouvert le robinet qu'elle se retournait déjà d'un bond sans même lui laisser le temps de remonter son pantalon.

— Tu dis qu'Aqua m'a tapé dans le nez, mais t'en tiens une belle avec le prince niais !

Un cri d'agacement fusa dans sa direction, et elle ricana joyeusement.

— Dégage !

Sur ces jolis mots remplis d'affection, on lui claqua finalement la porte au nez et elle songea avec une pointe d'excitation que puisque c'était comme ça, son repas, Roxas n'avait qu'à aller se le chercher lui-même.

Aqua lui plaisait, Aqua était inaccessible, et si lui étouffait dans sa gêne à l'idée de s'avouer son béguin pour le prince, ça n'était pas un vulgaire statut de Cour qui allait l'empêcher, elle, Xion, plus grande magicienne du Royaume de Radiant et du monde entier, de courtiser sa dame.


	4. Quand le chat n'est pas là

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Hey. Après une longue absence, voici le chapitre 4 ! A la base il devait être beaucoup moins long mais comme il s'agit du pilier central de l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le couper. Merci encore chaleureusement à **Guest, Ima Nonyme** et **Leptiloir** pour leurs mots gentils, qui ont été mon carburant pour me remotiver à écrire sur cette histoire. En plus, j'ai réussi à placer le mot _kumquat_ , et Pluto fait une apparition en spécial guest.

Merci à Wa pour sa bêta lecture ! Ya.

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Radiant, recouverte de verglas, figée dans le temps sous son vaste manteau de givre, avait quelque chose de magique que Ventus ne pouvait pas décrire. Les pavés, glissants, craquaient paisiblement sous ses pas, l'aurore violine jetait dans le ciel les derniers restes de ses lambeaux d'étoiles. Il se sentait comme un enfant redécouvrant son propre univers, l'autre face de la lune, un nouveau monde foisonnant de surprises. Les habitants s'éveillaient lentement de leur torpeur, passaient de vifs coups de balais devant leurs portes, attelaient leurs chevaux. On ne se souciait pas de lui, on ne le regardait pas. Le fond de l'air était brutal comme une beigne en pleine face et il grelotta de satisfaction en frictionnant ses mains, ignorant la buée dense qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque inspiration.

Le jeune prince avait suivi le chemin au hasard depuis qu'il avait quitté ses deux compères au départ de l'auberge, flânant çà et là devant les maisons, luttant contre le froid mordant qui s'infiltrait jusque dans la moindre fibre de ses vêtements. Son corps lui semblait malgré tout plus léger, son esprit libéré des contraintes. Il se surprit à se perdre plus d'une fois au détour d'un coin de rue, marchant le nez en l'air pour observer les bâtiments, se retournant sur les traces d'un convoi paysan à l'odeur de purin, s'arrêtant devant l'étalage d'une boutique de casseroles, émerveillé de tout.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il finit tout de même par se rendre compte qu'il avait faim. Son estomac criait sa pitance dans une complainte nouvelle et il grimaça en palpant les poches trouées de son pantalon. Évidemment, il n'avait rien. Il marmonna quelques secondes pour lui-même, se disant qu'il aurait dû insister auprès de Roxas pour récupérer ses munnies avant de se diriger vers le lieu que le blondin lui avait indiqué en cas de _petits problèmes._ D'après le voleur, il s'agissait d'un minuscule marché noir où l'on pouvait échanger n'importe quel service contre de la nourriture, à défaut d'avoir de quoi payer.

Un vague malaise le prit lorsqu'il pénétra dans une allée grise aux caniveaux sordides, sombres et bouchés, d'où s'échappait un parfum plus que nauséabond. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la cité tant les façades étaient penchées, les murs râpeux et les pierres mousseuses dévorées par la pluie.

Alors qu'il essayait de se faufiler le plus rapidement possible dans le dédale glacé des rues, Ventus retint un glapissement angoissé. Une voix d'homme, menaçante, venait de surgir dans son dos.

"— Eh, toi, là-bas !

Les boyaux noués, Ventus hésita longuement. Se retourner, fuir ? On ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu comme ça, si ? A moins que… non. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il amorçait un demi-tour calculé, les poings serrés autour de son manteau. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sa salive se pétrifia sous sa langue. Il n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à présent, à quel point sa fuite l'avait rendu vulnérable hors des murs du château.

— Sors de là ! hurla l'homme. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit d'habiter ces lieux, vauriens ! Dehors, dehors !

D'abord incrédule, Ventus se retrouva tout à coup le témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un jour et, alors qu'il soupirait un coupable soulagement en s'apercevant qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui, son cœur se stoppa net.

Un soldat, juché sur son cheval, traînait en face de lui une femme par les cheveux, son corps famélique se tordant dans la poussière, ses pieds raclant le sol pour rétrécir la distance qui la séparait de sa maison. Elle pleurait à grands cris, les bras tendus vers un vieillard qui serrait contre lui deux enfants en bas âge, pâles, les yeux cernés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dormi, le regard las sans avoir rien vécu. Ils ne disaient rien, regardaient juste, vides, résignés, leur mère se faire rouer de coups. Ecrasée par les sabots du cheval, giflée par l'homme descendu de sa monture lorsqu'elle osait opposer la moindre résistance, elle finit par se taire dans un râle douloureux.

— Pas d'argent, pas de foyer, éructa le bonhomme. Revenez, toi et ta marmaille, quand tu auras de quoi payer !"

Quand la pauvresse jetée à terre se redressa finalement pour cracher le sang qui lui souillait la bouche, le soldat appuya sournoisement le talon de sa botte dans son dos pour lui enfoncer le visage dans le sol, fier de sa démonstration de force. Encore insatisfaits du dénouement de la discussion, ses traits avaient quelque chose de symptomatique d'une cruauté maussade, un jeu d'habitude forcé par la solitude de l'ennui. Ventus, témoin impuissant de la scène, se sentit profondément troublé. Un mélange de consternation et de peur qui remonta violemment de sa gorge à son nez, brouillant sa vue de minuscule éclats rouges.

A quoi venait-il d'assister, exactement ? Ça n'était pas un rêve, si ? C'était ça, son armée ?

"— Maintenant madame, si vous permettez.

Un ricanement dans les dents, l'homme termina son méfait en palpant allégrement le corps de la femme, extirpant finalement quelques pièces rouillées des méandres de son décolleté.

C'en était était trop pour Ventus. Il voulut vomir, mais la brûlure du choc l'en empêcha. Il était abasourdi. Ça n'était qu'un début mais c'était déjà trop, ça lui écarquillait les yeux cruellement, ça faisait remonter un jet de bile acide entre ses lèvres sèches. Il y avait des enfants, des enfants qui regardaient leur mère se faire dépouiller. Il ne pouvait déjà plus voir les mains rêches s'essuyer sur le tissu de la robe, remonter le jupon, exhiber la cuisse fatiguée entre deux sanglots muets, dénués de résistance.

Il ne pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais pû alors naturellement, il avança. Oublié cet air vulnérable, au Diable cette prudence qui le paralysait sur place. Il ne s'était pas senti bouger que ses jambes se plantaient devant le cheval, ses mains agrippant le poignet de la femme pour la tirer en arrière.

C'était peut-être un héroïsme de conte, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, faire barrière de son corps, chasser la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux. S'il n'était pas juste au moins devait-il avoir le courage, s'il n'avait pas les réponses aux questions au moins devait-il prendre les bonnes décisions. Il pensa à Roxas qui avait sans doute vécu ce genre de situations mille fois sans ciller. Cette violence-là ne devait plus être dans sa ville.

Tant qu'il serait vivant, il se jura de chasser ce cauchemar.

— Je vous ordonne de lâcher ma mère, s'entendit-il hurler à l'intention du soldat.

Une fois la surprise passée, celui-ci recula d'un pas pour le juger de haut en bas.

— Et qui t'es qui toi, pour me donner des ordres ? L'aîné tête brûlé ?

Il eut un rire glaçant, caricatural, qui fit serrer les poings au jeune prince, avant de tâter l'épée émoussée qui pendait à son flanc.

— Écarte toi ou j't'arrache les entrailles. La catin ne déclare rien, elle a pas payé depuis des lustres. Trois enfants, ça en fait des bouches à nourrir, une sacrée charge pour l'État ! Tu vois dans quel bourbi tu la mets, hum ? J't'avais pas vu, elle aurait payé moins et puis j'vous aurait gracié, toi et les gosses. Vite fait bien fait, et on en reparlait plus."

Le prince se mordit la langue. Quel imbécile. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas réellement voulu mentir. Ils échangèrent un regard dur, méfiant.

A l'évidence, tous deux avaient pleinement conscience du mensonge de l'autre.

"— Vous n'êtes pas digne d'un soldat de la Garde Royale, asséna t-il froidement. Croyez-moi, le prince aura vent de cette mésaventure.

Et, négligeant volontairement diplomatie, candeur et manières, il cracha sur les bottes du garde. Un ange passa durant laquelle la femme, sentant qu'il en allait de sa vie et de celle de sa famille, en profita pour fuir. Le blond ne vit venir que trop tard le coup violent qui, dans la minute qui suivit la débâcle, le cloua au sol. Son adversaire, franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait, venait de lui coller une mandale dont il se souviendrait sans doute jusqu'à son dernier jour.

— Le prince ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi quand il sera assassiné, crapule."

La douleur irradiait affreusement de l'os de sa pommette jusqu'en bas de sa mâchoire et le jeune prince ferma les yeux en apercevant l'ombre grise du soldat juste au-dessus de lui. L'autre semblait savourer d'avance ce qui allait suivre.

"— Hé Pete, vieux camarade, lança soudain une voix sortie de nulle part, juste au moment où Ventus se recroquevillait pour encaisser une seconde frappe. Encore en train de rosser des mioches aux aurores pour éviter de croiser l'amant d'ta femme ?

Un aboiement menaçant fit sursauter le soldat qui, non content de fusiller du regard l'immense apparition nonchalamment appuyée dans l'ombre de la ruelle, se décomposa en réalisant à qui il avait affaire.

— Axel.

Le nouveau venu sourit sauvagement, l'air de mesurer soigneusement son petit effet puis, estimant que la mise en scène avait assez durée, vient se placer à côté de Ventus. De là où il était le blond ne put voir qu'une étrange chevelure vermeille aussi mouvante que la flamme d'une torche, bientôt suivie par le museau d'un chien dont la langue baveuse obstrua presque l'intégralité de son champ de vision.

— Ça baigne ? ricana le grand roux.

— Tu me gênes, grogna le garde, visiblement mal à l'aise. Retourne faire marcher ta petite affaire et oublies ça, tu veux ?

— C'est vrai que tu es discret comme une cloche au jour des noces.

Le dénommé Axel souffla un petit rire à l'écoute de sa propre blague, coulant un regard entendu en direction son interlocuteur. Une de ses longues mains vint flatter généreusement l'encolure de son sac à puces tandis que l'autre tâtonnait mollement au fond des coutures de sa veste. Il observa ensuite alternativement le soldat et la bête, comme s'il attendait que Ventus ne se remette de sa mésaventure.

— Pluto semble avoir très faim ces derniers temps, se lamenta-il enfin en haussant les épaules, extirpant triomphalement de sa poche un tissu de cuir qu'il fit renifler à l'animal. Il ne serait pas contre un peu de chair fraîche. Pas vrai mon chien ?"

Un aboiement enjoué de Pluto suffit à jeter le doute dans l'esprit du garde, qui se rapprocha subrepticement de sa monture. Axel lui décocha un sourire radieux. Il aimait à se renseigner sur les peurs inavouables de ses victimes.

"— Combien pour mon silence ?

— Des clous, ouais ! Personne n'a rien vu, et toi non plus !

Le rouquin fit mine de contempler ses ongles.

— Je suis sûr que ta femme sera enchantée de connaître le nom de ta maîtresse."

En se levant Ventus vit le visage du soldat passer successivement du blanc au rouge et, avant même d'être certain de ce qu'il observait, put affirmer sans trop d'incertitudes que son mystérieux sauveur était en train de gagner la bataille.

Face à l'air défait du garde, Axel soupira.

"— Quatre-vingts munnies. Pour toi, et parce que je suis un grand seigneur.

Après un instant où chacun défia l'autre sans bouger d'un pouce, l'homme finit par capituler piteusement et, fort à regret, lui envoya sa bourse. Le rouquin la réceptionna avec une petite pirouette, adressant un clin d'œil minuscule à Ventus.

— Cent, et tu déguerpis pour la semaine. Et emporte le mioche !

Axel, faisant disparaitre l'argent dans sa longue veste brune, approuva le marché d'un hochement de tête.

— Mon cher compère, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi."

Sur quoi le soldat, enfourchant sa monture en maugréant, disparut dans les miasmes et la poix, laissant à Axel dignité et butin.

A peine l'homme eut-il disparu que le roux, retrouvant un visage étonnement sérieux, s'approcha du jeune prince. En bon chien de garde Pluto quitta rapidement son masque agressif pour venir se frotter tout contre ses jambes, le reconnaissant comme un ami de son maître. On entendait plus autour d'eux que les murmures de la rue en sourdine, brumeuse et paisible. Encore sous le choc des événements précédents, Ventus ne réagit même pas quand l'autre se courba à sa hauteur, une main amicale posée sur son épaule.

"— Bah alors Roxas ? s'enquit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ventus tiqua. De toutes les fois où il avait rêvé cette première journée à l'extérieur, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Il secoua la tête, perdu. Le rouquin devant lui paraissait attendre attentivement sa réponse, caressant affectueusement sa joue du revers de la main. Il se sentait comme un petit enfant pris en faute alors que l'autre ne le connaissait même pas.

— Je...

Le froid, la faim, cette femme, le regard de ces enfants, le soldat… Ventus était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, à essayer de démêler ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son royaume et dans sa vie, qu'il mit bien une seconde à réaliser que la bouche d'Axel venait de se poser sur la sienne. C'était chaud, humide et _absolument importun_.

La gifle partit sans même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y réfléchir. le coup sec fit subitement siffler l'air aux oreilles du rouquin. Les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci se recula avec sur le visage l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'y comprend plus rien, les lèvres humides et l'air foncièrement blessé, agrippant le col de Pluto pour éviter de basculer violement en arrière.

─ Qu'est-ce qu-"

Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Long, tellement long que si le vent d'hiver ne les avait pas rappelé à leurs carcasses humaines ils se seraient transformés en poussière. Ventus, qui avait approximativement retrouvé ses esprits, finit par se rapprocher pour s'excuser. Se confondant par la suite en remerciements, il attendait anxieusement une réponse de la part d'Axel lorsque celui-ci éclata brutalement de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Le cou ainsi dévoilé il paraissait plus décharné qu'il ne l'était déjà, la bouche rouge sang, sa longue silhouette arquée comme pour défier le ciel de créer quelque chose de plus maigre. Revêche. Flamboyant.

Le prince venait de frapper un homme, de surcroit celui qui lui avait généreusement sauvé la vie en plus de lui avoir volé son premier baiser, et on lui riait au nez. Soit il avait raté un épisode, soit l'univers entier avait décidé de se payer sa tête le premier jour où il avait décidé d'être libre. Il hésitait entre s'enfuir pour sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur ou rester et trouver une excuse pour justifier ce suspicieux écart de comportement. Il était loin de se douter que Roxas et ce type-là entretenaient ce genre de relation, mais le blond devait sûrement le connaitre, pas vrai ? C'était probablement pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé trouver de l'aide dans cette partie de la ville.

Une pointe de jalousie, quelque peu irrationnelle à vue de l'incongruité de la situation, naquit soudain entre ses côtes. Visiblement Axel semblait connaitre Roxas bien plus qu'il ne le connaissait lui-même.

Face au désarroi manifeste de son vis à vis, l'homme reprit douloureusement son souffle et le chien jaune, tout contentant de la farce de son maître, aboya.

"─ Axel, enchanté, fit-il. Tu es ?

Ventus ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son esprit carburait à la vitesse maximale quand il bafouilla, déjà à demi noyé dans son mensonge :

─ Ro- Roxas. Je suis Roxas. Axel, je… ça fait des lustres. Tu vas bien ?

Le roux secoua paresseusement la tête, peu apte à gober un truc aussi énorme. Il sourit, et Ventus sentit un frisson désagréable courir sur sa peau. Son regard vert donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire jusqu'au fond des âmes.

─ N'est pas né celui qui réussira à me la faire à l'envers, encore moins pour me faire avaler ce genre de couleuvres. Roxas ne m'aurait même pas laissé le toucher. Accouche ou je t'éviscère, vu ?"

Le blond ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Après un instant de réflexion, à considérer s'il était bien sensé de faire confiance a un type qui avait menacé de lui crever les boyaux, il abdiqua. Il était démasqué et n'avait pas d'autres solutions, autant de ne pas tenter le Diable. Et puis quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux prendre l'énergumène rouge au sérieux.

Précautionneusement, il lui tendit la main.

"─ Ventus. Si tu m'escorte jusqu'à l'auberge, je pourrais t'offrir ton poids et celui de ton chien en munnies. Vingt-quatre carats.

─ Et un nouveau manteau.

─ Vendu."

Paumes contres paumes, ils scellèrent leur accord.

.

Quand Roxas ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Une lumière froide, gracile, tremblait à travers les rideaux précieux jusqu'à enlacer les ombres du parquet, éclairant à demi sa figure. Ici même le soleil, blanc de neige, semblait plus beau. Il jugea qu'il devait être près de huit heures du matin en posant pied à terre, plissa les yeux devant le silence inhabituel qui flottait dans la chambre. Pas de bruits de charrettes, pas de vente à la criée, pas même le chant matinal des soldats ivres morts. Un vide presque oppressant étreignait l'endroit de ses bras invisibles.

A ses côtés, Xion avait disparu.

L'échange, le palais, Ventus. Une nuit avait passée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le jeune prince et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, en dépit des mots rassurants de sa comparse. Il avait pris un bain aux huiles étranges, avalé un dîner somptueux et pour le moment rien n'était venu entacher son idée première. La vie princière était exagérément douce, tellement plaisante qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que les choses puissent être si faciles. Malgré tout résidait en lui cette boule de remords, un filet de sueur moite le long de sa chemise légère tandis qu'il se levait, parcourant la pièce d'un pas vif et nerveux. Il ne pourrait pas rester prince pour toujours. Xion avait raison, il devait donner cette fichue lettre à Aqua ou la culpabilité, si nouvelle qu'elle était pour lui, bousillerait son séjour. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, après tout. Un simple jeu. Ventus n'était pas Axel, il n'oserait jamais les vendre.

Il devait lui faire confiance, et il espérait que c'était réciproque.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le blond extirpa le billet de dessous l'oreiller, s'approchant pour récupérer ses affaires de la veille. Il fut surpris de constater qu'on les avait fait laver, fronça le nez devant les flanelles et le taffetas qui composaient son tout nouveau costume. Il mit bien une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver comment enfiler l'habit princier, craignant de déchirer une doublure, de perdre un bouton d'or, pestant contre les bas et la ceinture.

Il en était à chercher une alternative pour se coiffer dans le reflet de la fenêtre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

"— Bonjour Votre Altesse ! T'as dormi sur tes deux oreilles ? Aqua t'as laissé roupiller pour se faire pardonner, c'est vraiment une chic fille, j'ai parlé avec elle. Tu viens grailler ?

Roxas, qui s'était raidit d'un seul coup, poussa un gros soupir en reconnaissant son amie, dissimulant la lettre tout contre sa poitrine. Xion était radieuse dans sa robe de lune, le visage maquillé comme une courtisane en dépit de son éternelle allure de farfadet. Sa chevelure de jais était domptée sur le haut de son crâne en deux minuscules macarons. Elle respirait quelque chose de candide, ses paupières maquillées d'une drôle de crème blanche et appuyées d'une touche d'indigo. C'était Xion sans vraiment l'être, différente mais toujours fidèle à elle-même, dans sa posture gitane et les accents de son franc parler.

Son ami lui offrit un sourire soulagé, heureux de voir une face familière enfin troubler la quiétude de cette chambre trop vide.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. J'sais pas toi, mais la gueule me gagne. Allons-y."

.

Au centre de la grande table de séjour, on avait dressé pour eux un petit déjeuner des plus copieux. De sa vie, Roxas n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture. A côté de celui-ci le souper de la veille avait définitivement des airs de casse-croûte sur le pouce. Pains de viande salée, lait chaud fumant dans des récipients de porcelaine, porridge brûlant et bacons grillés côtoyaient d'innombrables coupelles de fruits frais, des pâtisseries orientales garnies de confiture soupoudrées d'épices de toutes sortes, des galettes d'orge cuites, des sculptures en sucre filé, du chocolat, de la crème et des plats entiers de flans à la gelée de rose, des œufs pochés, du riz soufflé et, déposées dans de larges soupières en fer forgé, des quantités astronomiques de miel. S'ajoutait à cela un petit buffet d'appoint rempli à ras bords de jus pressés et de thés blancs, tellement de mets, d'odeurs et de couleurs que Roxas ne savait plus si la faim qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là était réelle ou non. Il ne connaissait même pas la moitié des aliments qu'on lui présentait et encore moins le goût des sirops qui coulaient à flots dans la fontaine en verre artistiquement dressée au milieu de la table. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de piocher dans chacun des plats pour tout emporter, et ne plus jamais avoir faim.

Xion sautillait de buffets en buffets, Roxas sur ses talons, lorsqu'un des plats attira soudain son attention. Elle le tira par la manche et le blond grimaça en serrant son assiette déjà à moitié pleine, jetant quelques coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

"— Gaffe, souffla-t-il son oreille. Je suis censé te connaître depuis hier, je te signale.

La brune haussa les épaules.

— Mon aura magique t'a subjugué. C'est quoi ce bidule ? Ça se mange vraiment ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, autant épuisé que fasciné par le dynamisme matinal dont faisait preuve son amie. Sur le côté d'un plat d'argent, de surprenantes billes à l'aspect rugueux étaient assemblées en une élégante pyramide. Des pommes, des poires d'une autre espèce ? Intriguée, Xion avait attrapé un des fruits et le porta rapidement à ses lèvres sous le regard soupçonneux de Roxas, prête à mordre dans la couche orangée. C'était rond, pratiquement de la couleur d'un coucher de soleil à la lisière des champs. Ça sentait bon. Elle le croqua.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le blond ne put se retenir de de rire en observant sa mine déconfite.

— Mais… mais c'est horrible !

— La peau du kumquat est très amère. Ça se mange comme ça."

Xion et Roxas tressaillirent de concert en faisant volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec Aqua qui venait de détacher un fruit du plateau pour le couper d'un geste net. Elle l'éplucha soigneusement pour en dévoiler la chair juteuse avant de, prévenante, leur offrir à chacun une moitié.

Un vent de panique souffla entre les deux acolytes, qui se dévisagèrent en silence.

"— Merci, bredouilla finalement Roxas, déposant le fruit entre deux portions de gâteau.

— Déjà de retour ?

Aqua sourit doucement en les regardant faire, se penchant légèrement en avant pour saluer le prince. Aucun des deux ne paraissait réellement ravi de la voir, mais la lueur qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux de Xion la toucha plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Apparemment, ça ne devait pas être elle le problème. Elle se redressa.

— Bonjour, Ventus. J'espère que la nuit a été bonne, nous avons du travail."

Devant la moue surprise du blond, la jeune préceptrice fronça les sourcils. Elle était heureuse que le prince se soit fait une amie à l'extérieur, de surcroît s'ils s'entendaient si bien, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour négliger ses devoirs à l'égard du peuple. Lettres cachetées au poing, elle secoua la tête.

"— Xehanort m'a entretenu d'un projet de législation dont il souhaiterait vous parler. Je vous attends dans la salle d'études après le déjeuner, si mademoiselle Xion me fait le plaisir de bien vouloir vous libérer.

Comme Roxas ne répondait toujours pas, Xion abandonna son observation minutieuse du visage d'Aqua pour lui refiler un léger coup de coude, priant pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits au plus vite. La figure assombrie, Roxas réfléchissait.

D'une part la lettre de Ventus s'était mise à chauffer comme une braise contre sa poitrine, d'autre part il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé ce que pouvait bien être le "travail" d'un prince. En dépit du poids de la couronne, le principe de la vie à la Cour n'était-il pas justement de se la couler douce pendant que le reste du peuple se tuait à la tâche ? Et si Ventus lui avait caché quelques sombres coutumes royales lors de leur échange ? Indécis quant à ce qu'il devait penser, le jeune homme se reprit juste avant de réaliser qu'il allait devoir mettre à profit ce temps d'étude pour délivrer la lettre.

Pris de court dans sa réflexion, il marmonna :

— Ouai- Bien sûr. Je viendrais. Vous pouvez y aller, professeure Rive."

L'espace d'un instant Aqua demeura immobile, ne sachant que faire de cette réponse si froide. Son regard glissa sur le visage de Ventus, cherchant dans son expression la raison de cette soudaine austérité à son égard. Le prince ne la regardait même pas. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé ?

Alors que Xion grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille du blond, Aqua repensa activement aux dernières discussions qu'elle avait eue avec Ventus, se remémorant son attitude alors qu'il se retirait respectueusement vers sa salle de classe. Cet échange… Cet échange ne ressemblait pas à Ven. Même malade, même épuisé, le futur souverain avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour elle. Il l'avait toujours respecté malgré sa basse extraction, avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente chez elle dans le palais. Avec le temps, il était même devenu son ami. Mais hier… en rentrant de son escapade ses traits lui avaient parus plus graves, son discours moins sincère que de coutume. Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté tant attention mais désormais, à l'abri de l'agitation des grands couloirs, les choses lui revenaient en tête avec une clarté sidérante.

La complicité de son ami avec la magicienne, la saleté truculente de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements alors qu'il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit hors des murs du château. C'était trois fois rien, des détails, le surplus de nourriture dans son assiette alors que Ventus avait d'ordinaire un appétit d'oiseau, la couleur de ses prunelles, plus sombre et plus craintive. La dureté de ses épaules dans le costume qu'elle avait toujours pris soin de lui faire tailler sur mesure. La chaleur de son sourire, tristement absente. Le grain de beauté incongru sur le bord de sa pommette. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devenait folle.

Après vingt minutes passées à ressasser l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, à vérifier compulsivement les actes de naissance du prince et à se poser mille questions, la jeune femme finit par acquérir une étrange certitude.

L'inconnu qui était rentré au château après cette nuit de fuite n'était pas Ventus, et encore moins un membre oublié de la famille royale.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver distinctement, l'usurpateur arborant toujours le médaillon de la famille Luma, mais elle en était intimement convaincue. Rien ne concordait plus, hormis leur extraordinaire ressemblance.

Elle en avait l'absolue conviction. Ce garçon n'était _pas_ Ventus.

Restait à élucider tous les mystères qui gravitaient autour de cette sombre évidence. Comment l'inconnu avait-il pu se procurer un pareil bijou ? L'avait-il volé à Ventus ? Et comment en était-il arrivé à se faire passer pour lui ? Quelles étaient ses véritables motivations, au juste ?

Tout à coup, Aqua se sentit stupide. Elle avait bavardé une matinée entière avec la magicienne et celle-ci avait été si charmante, si pleine de joie qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que tout ça n'avait sûrement été qu'un gigantesque tissu de mensonges. L'idée lui fit mal au coeur, et elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir été aussi crédule. Tous ces sourires, cette chaleur confortable et cette proximité naissante, tromperies sur tromperies. Une manipulation ridicule et mesquine, puisqu'elle était sans aucun doute de mèche avec l'impertinent.

Réprimant son ébauche de colère, la jeune préceptrice inspira profondément. Tout d'abord, interroger l'imposteur et lui demander où se trouvait Ventus. Cette action devait se faire dans le calme et la diplomatie, auquel cas elle serait renvoyée, ou pire, et cela ne l'aiderait en aucun cas à secourir son ami. Elle préférait écarter toute suggestion funeste, priant pour que le prince soit encore en vie.

Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait décemment pas confier à l'usurpateur la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre le chef de la garde et un de ses adjuvants, en se rendant la nuit dernière au bureau des comptes de la trésorerie. L'affaire, qui l'avait tenue éveillée des heures durant et qu'elle avait prévue d'évoquer dans l'intimité scolaire afin de se trouver au plus proche de Ventus, ne devait pas être relayée au second plan. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. La menace était grave, le serpent pernicieux du coup d'Etat prêt à déverser son poison sur l'ensemble du royaume. Ventus était en danger et elle devait le prévenir, coûte que coûte.

Forte de ces décisions, Aqua s'était recomposé un masque plein de savoir-vivre lorsque Roxas toqua doucement à la porte, pénétrant à pas lents dans le bureau d'étude.

Suite à sa bourde éclatante le petit déjeuner avait été une véritable torture, le laissant naviguer entre l'étau glacé des regards de Xion et l'angoisse douloureuse d'avoir fait capoter l'ensemble de leur excursion. Il s'était résigné à dévoiler toute la supercherie en passant le seuil mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, la jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir.

"— Votre Altesse, la leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur les différents coups d'Etat qui faillirent renverser votre dynastie, déclara-t-elle en se plaçant devant un grand tableau.

Sur la plaque de bois avait été accrochée une gigantesque carte et quelques reproductions de portraits griffonnés au fusain, encadrés de lignes noires toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Aussitôt, Roxas sentit un filet de sueur glacé lui refroidir l'échine. Il essayait de déchiffrer les signes, vite, de se souvenir des quelques leçons de lecture qu'il avait prises avec Axel, des bases, quelques mots, mais rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Rien que des tâches noires et des gribouillis flous. Il eut la sensation d'avoir été poussé à pieds joints dans un vieux cauchemar.

— Tout d'abord Marluxia de la Roseraie, dit l'Assassin Gracieux, continua Aqua en s'avançant près de la table. Epoux de votre arrière grande tante, il a dans un premier temps affirmé qu'un de ses fils pouvait prétendre au titre d'héritier légitime dans la succession au trône, et ce au détriment du droit d'aînesse de votre arrière-grand-père.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le bleu de ses yeux, et Roxas serra les dents en refermant les doigts sur la lettre. Il fallait qu'il parle, où il serait démasqué bien avant la fin de la leçon.

— Aqua, je…

─ Face au constat de son échec diplomatique, il mobilisa sa propre armée dans l'ombre et assiégea la frontière, poursuivit-elle. Son plus jeune fils, de taille et de corpulence similaire à celle de l'héritier, fut envoyé pour prendre la place de votre aïeul tandis que, de l'intérieur, une taupe projetait son assassinat.

En se penchant vers lui, les deux paumes à plat sur le bois du bureau, la jeune femme semblait bouillir de rage. Il se dégageait d'elle une tension palpable.

─ Savez-vous comment a fini cette histoire, votre Altesse ?

Roxas secoua la tête. A l'évidence, il ne faisait clairement plus illusion. Aqua inspira un grand coup, les traits tirés dans une grimace éprouvante, prête à conclure si l'autre ne se dénonçait pas.

─ L'imposteur fut démasqué et pendu, acheva t-elle. La guerre éclata."

Le voleur, qui avait jusque-là tenté de conserver son masque impassible, se décomposa. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de démonstration intellectuelle mais il était certain d'une chose. Pour les gens comme lui, la sentence s'appliquait à tous les coups.

"─ Entendez moi bien. C'est ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous ne me renseignez pas immédiatement sur le sort de Ventus. Où est-il ?

Jamais, en proposant cet échange, Roxas n'avait envisagé de finir ses jours au bout d'une corde. Avec un soupir résigné, il se leva. Aqua eut un infime mouvement de recul.

Fébrilement, le blond extirpa la lettre des poches de son habit.

─ Tenez.

La préceptrice, perplexe, pinça les lèvres. Si elle s'en tenait à la réaction du jeune garçon en face d'elle, elle avait vu juste. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou inquiète. La moue ombrageuse qu'affichait son vis-à-vis, finalement confondu, ne l'aidait absolument pas à prendre une décision.

─ Je n'accepte pas les pots-de-vin, peu importe celui qui vous envoie.

Roxas agita vivement la main. Un pot-de-vin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pour verser des pots-de-vin il fallait déjà avoir de l'argent, ou bien être employé par un riche magouilleur, ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

─ Lisez, dit-il simplement. Ven a dit que y'avait tout écrit dedans. Il vous fait confiance."

Il baissa les yeux. Ventus faisait confiance à Aqua, et lui… S'il avait fait confiance à Ventus en premier lieu, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Maintenant Aqua le voyait comme ce qu'il était, un maraud, un bandit, un truand. Il y était habitué, ça lui était bien égal. En revanche, il ne supportait pas de voir l'inscription "menteur" s'ajouter à la liste des choses que lui reprochait silencieusement la jeune femme.

Il se sentit soudain mal à l'idée que le prince apprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement. Et Xion ? La considérait-elle aussi comme une simple pendarde, désormais ? Son amie allait sûrement lui en vouloir d'avoir mis fin - si tôt - à ses espoirs de romance. Il soupira.

"─ Xion m'avait dit d'vous la remettre dès notre arrivée. J'ai été bête, j'avais peur que...

La réalité de la situation, cruelle et chargée d'amertume, le frappa comme un coup au ventre. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague pendant que la jeune professeure parcourait des yeux le parchemin noircit, les mains tremblantes.

La mascarade avait assez durée. Bientôt ils retourneraient à leur vie de rapine, loin des merveilles étranges de l'existence royale. Roxas ne savait plus si cette perspective le séduisait ou non.

─ C'est incroyable, murmura Aqua en se laissant tomber sur un coin du bureau.

Ses yeux passèrent furtivement de la lettre à Roxas, de Roxas à la lettre. Elle était formelle, c'était bien l'écriture du prince, son phrasé, sa signature. Roxas… le blond en face d'elle était bel et bien la copie conforme de Ventus, au moins au regard de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle lut et relut les mots avec le plus grand soin, étudia la coïncidence sans juger l'idée folle, son irritation se muant rapidement en vagues d'inquiétude.

Si ce jeune homme du peuple se faisait passer pour Ventus depuis hier soir, où pouvait donc se trouver son ami à l'heure qu'il était ?

La préceptrice se redressa soudain vivement, comme piquée par une guêpe, le corps submergé d'une terrible angoisse. S'il avait croisé un des soldats de la garde royale, Ventus était peut-être déjà mort. Elle ne doutait pas que Xehanort ait informé de son plan ses plus proches collaborateurs, sans compter Vanitas. Elle devait prévenir Terra au plus vite, au Diable son poste. Affolée, elle jeta un coup d'œil désemparé à Roxas qui semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation du trésor royal.

─ Il faut absolument retrouver Ven.

Le blond pencha la tête, interdit. Le ton qu'elle avait pris aurait eu de quoi alarmer n'importe qui.

─ J'l'ai envoyé voir au marché noir s'il avait besoin d'un ou deux tuyaux, avoua-t-il. S'il a croisé Axel, il doit y être encore.

Aqua se tourna vers lui comme on se tourne vers un unique espoir, hésitante à lui confier toute la vérité. Après tout ce gamin était plus qu'impliqué dans cette histoire d'échange, même si la menace d'un futur coup d'Etat avait de quoi le dépasser. Elle le toisa longuement, examina attentivement la lettre. Ventus lui avait confié son identité sans même le connaître. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela, aussi obscure soit-elle.

Après quelques longues secondes, elle secoua la tête. Dans la situation où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

─ Xehanort, le chef de la garde Royale, envisage de prendre le pouvoir dans les heures qui viennent. Je dois absolument prévenir son Altesse."

Dans le cœur de Roxas, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il savait pertinemment que Xehanort et ses soldats avaient la main mise sur la ville depuis la mort du Roi, mais de là à renverser la famille Luma ? Peu importaient ses motivations, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un professeur de renom pour le savoir.

Et Ventus. Ventus seul, Ventus avec Axel, sa naïveté et ses belles paroles. Il ne lui donnait pas quelques heures avec l'ensemble de l'armée à ses trousses.

─ Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, siffla-t-il aussitôt en s'extirpant du fauteuil.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte, Aqua le retint par l'épaule.

─ Non, objecta-t-elle. Si Xehanort ou pire, Vanitas apprenait que le prince n'est pas au palais, il n'hésiterai pas à le faire tuer par les gros-bras de la garde. Vous devez rester ici et assumer son rôle pendant que Xehanort vous entretiendra dans la salle du conseil à propos de ce fameux projet de loi.

─ Il va sûrement tenter de m'tuer, conclut Roxas avec une grimace.

La jeune professeure plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était un risque à prendre, mais à présent qu'ils étaient dans cette galère ensemble, le blond ne pouvait plus se défiler. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'abandonnerai pas. Gravement, elle opina du chef.

─ Xion est votre amie, non ? Xehanort est un vieil homme superstitieux. Emmenez là avec vous et demandez-lui d'effectuer un de ces tours de passe-passe, le temps que je retrouve le prince. Je passerai la cité au peigne fin s'il le faut, mais je vous promets de rentrer à temps."

Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour se mettre d'accord. Roxas allait parler du plan à Xion pendant qu'Aqua, à l'aide d'un dénommé Terra, fouillerai la ville de fond en comble pour retrouver Ventus et l'informer des sinistres projets du capitaine de la garde. Si tout se passait bien ils rentreraient ensemble par un passage secret dissimulé à l'extérieur du château, Ventus ferait arrêter le malfaisant et, enfin, ils seraient libres de décider de ce qu'il adviendrait. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la salle et le blond courut pour retrouver sa comparse, priant pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

Il aurait vraiment dû laisser ses munnies à Ventus.

On manqua de le renverser au moment où il tirait la lourde porte de la salle de séjour. Face à lui une tignasse échevelée et un visage rond, paniqué.

"─ Xion ! lança-t-il séchement, Il faut que-

─ Moi aussi, haleta la magicienne, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle se recula à peine pour reprendre haleine, jetant partout autour d'elle des regards apeurés.

─ Aqua est pas avec toi ? J'ai vu un vieux bonhomme barbu en allant chercher un endroit où me débarbouiller parce que j'avais les mains qui collaient à cause du sucre et-

─ Grouille ! Y'a un truc urgent dont j'dois te causer, on a pas le temps !

─ Lui et un type masqué cherchent à t'assassiner !"

Elle paraissait sur le point de tomber à la renverse, et Roxas la retint par le coude pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche sur le lourd battant.

"─ Merveilleux, tu sais où ils sont partis ?

─ Attends, quoi ? ils te cherchaient, enfin, ils cherchent Ventus mais…

Roxas adressa un sourire déterminé à la petite brune, l'entrainant à l'écart pour éviter de croiser un des nombreux serviteurs et ainsi attirer l'attention. Xion le toisa sans comprendre, et il lui prit la main.

─ A la chambre. J't'expliquerai tout en chemin."

* * *

Une minute ! Avant de partir je voulais préciser que j'ai ajouté, tout en haut de mon profil, un petit sondage à remplir pour m'aider dans l'écriture du chapitre 5. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil si ça vous intéresse ! Et encore merci d'avoir lu, toujours.


	5. La loi du Talion (partie I)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Bonne année ! Voici venir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et cette fois, au risque de vous décevoir, ben, j'ai coupé. Il y aura donc deux parties plus un épilogue (j'ai pas réussi à tenir cinq chapitres, mais on va dire que c'est pas de la triche de couper quand c'est aussi long, hum) qui devraient arriver dans peu de temps, vu que tout est déjà pratiquement écrit ! Merci à **Ima** et **Loir** pour leurs précieuses reviews sous le chapitre précédent, woaw, j'ai regardé les détails de cette fic l'autre jour et en septembre 2019, ça faisait déjà un an. J'ai un peu honte.

Sur ce, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Oh, à la base je voulais appeler ce chapitre "rendre la monnaie de sa pièce" mais c'était un peu moins cool, alors voilà. Bonne lecture à tous-tes, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2020 !

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Il n'était pas vingt-heures que déjà, une nuit mortellement froide s'était abattue sur les hauteurs de la ville. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir et la pluie gelait sur le bord des gouttières en gouttelettes étincelantes, cascades de diamants suspendus aux bordures enneigées.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, une jambe pendue dans le vide et Pluto sur ses genoux, Axel bourrait sa pipe.

"On peut pas sauver tout le monde, expliqua-t-il, son bout de bois coincé entre les dents. Tôt ou tard cette femme te reprochera de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Installé dans la petite chaise de paille en face de lui, Ventus tendit les mains pour réchauffer ses paumes à la chaleur de la flamme, absorbé par la contemplation fébrile des ombres qui dansaient sur le mur. S'il était compliqué de ne pas regarder le rouquin dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait, il était encore plus difficile de le contredire.

Transi de froid, il attendit que l'autre embrase sa bouffarde pour donner son avis.

– Peut-être, mais il se peut qu'elle se rappelle de moi en bien. C'est l'image que je veux donner à un maximum de gens.

Son vis à vis souffla du nez, son grand corps secoué d'un rire silencieux.

– Tu veux qu'on se souvienne de toi ? Dans ma vie j'ai rendu service à beaucoup de péquins et crois-moi, y'en a pas un qui se rappelle ma tête pour mes bonnes actions.

– C'est parce qu'il faut agir avec le cœur.

– Oh, Ventus. Tu doutes de ma bonne foi ?

– Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que les actions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, doivent être faites avec sincérité. Et puis ce garde à eut l'air de te reconnaître, non ? Tu ne dois pas passer aussi inaperçu que tu le pense.

Cette fois, Axel se permit un léger gloussement. Lui, passer inaperçu ? L'affirmation lui sembla tellement absurde qu'il hésita un instant à contredire le blond.

– Je ne passe pas inaperçu, répondit-il enfin. Les gens ne voient en toi que ce qui les arrange, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, permets-moi de te dire que tu as une gueule à te faire pigeonner.

Le jeune prince haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne m'as pas pigeonné quand tu m'as escorté jusqu'ici.

– J'ai mes raisons. Quoiqu'il en soit, ta bonté te perdra."

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Ventus, le premier depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Le bout des doigts encore gelé, il offrit son écuelle de soupe à son compère, qui étira son long bras pour la récupérer.

"Ma bonté m'a permis de devenir ami avec Roxas et Xion, ajouta-t-il tout de même. Si chacun y allait de sa bonne action, même à petite échelle, le monde serait plus doux.

– Faux. Il y aurait juste plus d'imbéciles à arnaquer.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu vois les choses d'un œil fataliste.

– Je dis ça parce que contrairement à toi, je connais le bas peuple. Tu devrais t'entendre, même déguisé en mendiant tu parles comme un riche."

Axel souffla un rire grave en exhalant une épaisse bouffée étrangement rouge, ramenant à lui ses membres squelettiques.

C'était un homme immense, à la beauté inquiétante et au sourire fuyant. Le visage émacié, la bouche écarlate, un torse triangulaire bizarrement posé sur deux jambes-échasses, sa chevelure sanguine saturait si vivement l'atmosphère qu'après quelques secondes seulement passées à le suivre des yeux, Ventus ne savait plus où poser le regard. Il avait quelque chose de la flamme, un rien de ces personnages de contes qu'on raconte aux enfants et des yeux verts anormalement vifs et profonds. Sur ses joues avaient coulées de minuscules larmes faites d'eau et de suie, incrustées dans la chair de ses pommettes comme l'étaient parfois les douloureuses brûlures de tison.

Depuis des heures qu'ils discutaient ensemble, Ventus avait appris quand se taire et quand parler. Axel n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une compagnie agréable mais sa voix, chaude et rauque, réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il aurait tué pour l'entendre raconter encore une histoire d'enfance de Roxas et Xion. Quand il le faisait son regard partait loin, très loin dans un monde fait de rires et de nostalgie, un univers inaccessible que le prince lui enviait avec un soupçon de tristesse.

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? s'enquit-il après un moment de silence.

En rentrant à l'auberge, tous deux abattus par le froid, la discussion s'était imposée d'elle-même. Le repas expédié ils avaient retrouvé l'étroite mansarde sous les toits et Ventus, à demi-mots, avait fini par confesser sa véritable identité. Il s'était attendu à une multitude de questions, un sursaut de stupeur mais rien, pas même une remarque à propos de son étrange ressemblance avec Roxas. Axel ne lui avait offert qu'un sourire jovial et plein de dents, le même sourire dont il se fendit aussitôt en éludant la question.

– Je t'ai sauvé la mise, tu me paye, on est quittes.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et caressa la tête de son fidèle compagnon, plaça l'écuelle juste sous son museau. Pluto lapa le fond du bol avant de replonger derechef dans le monde des songes.

– Pour me payer il va falloir que tu rentres, nota t-il en tirant sur sa pipe. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?"

Ventus posa sa tête dans le creux de sa paume. Il avait beau avoir sommeil et le ventre plein, son esprit restait tiraillé par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt dans la journée. Un détail en particulier, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, essorait sa cervelle jusqu'à la laisser sèche, peu importe les façons dont il avait tenté d'aborder le problème. Ça lui faisait une boule tellement grosse au milieu du larynx qu'il en était venu à se demander par quel miracle il allait réussir à formuler ça sans que tout ne sorte complètement embrouillé. Certes, Axel ne lui inspirait pas totalement confiance, mais il était persuadé de la bonté qui résidait en chacun des habitants du royaume. Il était également très heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Saisi d'un élan de courage, il finit par prendre une décision. Axel en savait indéniablement plus que lui sur ce qu'il se passait en ville, et il ne supportait plus de vivre avec cet horrible doute sur la conscience.

"Avant ça, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Il se racla la gorge, et son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil scrutateur.

– A propos de Roxas ?

Une pause. Juste le temps pour le cœur de Ventus se décrocher dans sa poitrine, puis de remonter.

– Je- pardon ? Non, c'est...

Troublé, le jeune prince ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de la refermer aussi sec. Il appréciait Roxas pour le peu d'échanges qu'ils avaient eu mais quoi ? C'était visible à ce point-là ?

Il se renfrogna à peine en remarquant que l'autre luttait pour contenir son rire.

– En fait- essaya-t-il de se justifier, je...

– Il a personne, appuya aussitôt le rouquin. Son air grognon les fait tous fuir.

– C'est… bon sang, je ne parlais pas de ça !

Comme Axel plissait les yeux en un croissant de lune moqueur, Ventus croisa les mains sur ses cuisses, le visage brûlant. Ce qu'il avait à dire était beaucoup plus important, une accusation qu'il détestait porter sans avoir au moins la certitude de ce qu'il avançait.

– Plus sérieusement, murmura t-il un peu malgré lui, est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le soldat ?

Le rouquin se massa l'arrière de la nuque, songeur.

– Ce gros balourd de Pete ?

– Oui. Avant de me jeter à terre.

Ses soupçons étaient plus forts que jamais, et le blond ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette vilaine intuition qui lui mâchait la poitrine depuis quelques années. Axel fit glisser un rouleau de fumée sur sa langue. Il pouvait percevoir la crispation de l'autre à la manière dont il se tenait, penché et immobile, les traits aussi lisibles que le petit grimoire ouvert sur sa table de chevet.

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il enfin, une épaisse volute passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Si j'avais les oreilles trouées, ce s'rait certainement pas pour écouter ce genre de petits paltoquets.

Ventus fit la grimace.

– Il a dit…

Les mots ne sortaient pas. C'était trop horrible, trop blessant, et pourtant ça sonnait tellement juste. Mal à l'aise, il jeta les yeux sur les vieilles rainures du parquet.

– Tu as entendu parler d'une rumeur en ville ? A mon sujet.

Axel tapota le rebord de bois fumant, le replaça entre ses doigts. La bougie, qui jusque-là les éclairait de ses lueurs blafardes, menaçait de se noyer dans son lac de cire.

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'ai entendu une rumeur sur le prince, oui.

Une impulsion dans l'échine de Ventus. Le rouquin se lécha prudemment les lèvres, l'air de choisir ses mots.

– Plus exactement sur Xehanort, le chef de la garde.

Le prince put entendre très distinctement le bruit sourd d'une bagarre qui éclate au sous-sol. Le cœur gros, il tendit l'oreille pour capter le restant de la phrase du grand roux, déjà à demi-camouflée par la nuée de cris qui s'était mis à faire vibrer l'air et craquer le bois sec.

– On dit que c'est lui qui aurait tué feu notre Roi.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoula avant qu'Axel ne reprenne la parole, le regard rivé sur l'expression de l'autre. Dix, vingt, soixante. Une minute complète durant laquelle Ventus resta les bras ballants, l'air de recomposer vainement le puzzle de son existence.

D'humeur docile, le roux le laissa accuser le choc de la nouvelle avant d'achever sa phrase, laissant dans son sillage un nuage d'arabesques aux contours vaporeux.

– On dit aussi qu'il cherche à faire tuer le prince."

Ventus pâlit. Le roux supposa qu'il devait s'en douter.

"Depuis quand ?

– Quelques semaines, environ. Peut-être quelques mois.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Disons que j'ai mes sources.

Axel lui sourit, et dans la pénombre ses yeux s'étaient mis à luire comme deux braises rouges.

– Mais notre souverain bien aimé est en cavale, pas vrai ? Combien de chances pour qu'il soit retrouvé par un tueur à gages ?"

Ventus se mordit les lèvres, trop occupé à s'y retrouver dans son flot de pensées décousues. Le cours d'économie d'Aqua, le soldat qui couvrait de son nom l'extorsion des fonds pour l'armée, la pauvreté crasse qui sévissait en ville bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu craindre. La réalité se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux, si loin du rêve candide qu'il fantasmait encore deux jours auparavant. Depuis la mort de son père Radiant n'était plus un royaume de liberté mais un royaume de peur, et l'emprise acérée de Xehanort sur ses sujets lui renvoyait le prisme amer de son inaction.

La gorge nouée, il ferma les yeux.

"Je peux abuser de ta bonté ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire.

Un rire suave. Sur le mur la silhouette du roux s'étira lentement, réduisant progressivement le faible espace entre eux.

– Bien sûr. Mais je préfère te prévenir, je coûte très cher.

– Tout ce que tu voudras.

Quand une main arachnéenne se referma sur son épaule, Ventus frémit. Face à lui Axel souriait toujours, l'air affreusement content de lui. Il planait dans ses yeux verts une menace glaciale, un rien du loup qui pousse par hasard la porte de la bergerie, et le jeune héritier regretta presque instantanément de se trouver si près.

L'effluve de son haleine, saturée de feu et de tabac, lui souleva le cœur.

– Axel ?

– Ventus."

Un long bras s'enroula autour de sa nuque et, un jet de sang au bord des tempes, le jeune homme amorça d'instinct un mouvement de recul. Mais la poigne de son agresseur était ferme, ses gestes criminellement précis. Il eut à peine le temps de se maudire d'être si crédule que déjà un objet long, fin et coupant, se retrouva coincé à la rupture de sa mâchoire et de sa carotide.

Pétrifié, il mit bien une seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne respirait plus. Trop tard, c'était trop tard. Il allait mourir.

Il en était à faire le compte de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire de sa courte existence lorsque dans son oreille, on explosa de rire.

"Surprise.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le corps secoué de frissons, Ventus ne put qu'apercevoir l'embout d'une grande tige noire munie d'une petite griffe d'acier. Il eut envie de pleurer en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait.

– ...Un porteplume ? bafouilla-t-il, encore blanc de frayeur.

A côté de lui le rouquin s'étouffait déjà dans les tréfonds de sa mauvaise blague, une main devant la bouche et l'autre vers ses côtes, des larmes hilares au coin des yeux.

– Pour écrire. Par le Diable, tu devrais voir ta tête !"

Ventus poussa un feulement indigné, se dégageant aussitôt de l'emprise d'Axel pour se saisir du porteplume. Son cœur battait la chamade et plus il le regardait de travers, plus l'autre avait l'air de trouver ça tordant. Ils n'avaient clairement pas le même genre d'humour.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un soupir las au bord des lèvres, le rouquin recula suffisamment pour venir s'avachir sur le lit, le menton dans une main, sa pipe éteinte dans l'autre.

– Oh que si. Tu oserais ôter ce plaisir simple aux gueux de mon espèce ?

– Si le gueux en question me faisait une farce ridicule alors que je craignais activement pour ma vie ? Oui.

– On appelle ça la dictature, votre Altesse. Détends-toi, tu ressembles à Roxas.

– On me l'a déjà dit, et je n'ai pas du tout la tête à me détendre. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu-

L'air de chasser une mouche invisible, Axel agita négligemment la main.

– Pour écrire. C'est pas ce que t'allais me demander ?

– Si, mais comm-

– Le livre d'or sur la table de chevet. Tu l'as emprunté tout à l'heure au comptoir pour prendre quelques feuilles, je me trompe ?

– J'allais le rendre ensuite mais-

– Maintenant que tu as appris que tonton Xehanort voulait ta peau, ce qui était sans doute le but premier de notre conversation, tu vas probablement écrire à une personne de confiance ou à ton secrétaire. Quelqu'un qui sait lire, vite et bien, de préférence rusé et discret, qui saura faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger Roxas et Xion coincés au château par ta faute.

– C'est-

– Et t'aider à rentrer dans les plus brefs délais, parce qu'avec ce froid polaire ta petite carcasse de nobliau va se chopper une crève de tous les diables et que tu risques d'y passer avant même d'avoir pu empêcher cette esquisse de renversement et manu militari.

– Je-

– Enfin, comme tout est bien qui finit bien tu finiras par déclarer ta flamme à-

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Axel ! Tais-toi !"

D'abord peu enclin à obéir, le roux se stoppa net quand un bruit tonitruant lui parvint depuis le couloir. Un vif sursaut parcourant ses jambes maigres, il sauta presque immédiatement sur ses pieds en tirant Pluto dans un coin de la chambre, son ossature de cristal bien vite noyée dans les plis sombres de son manteau.

Ventus, qui jusque-là l'avait observé faire en silence, fut surpris de trouver dans son regard un éclair d'inquiétude.

"Eteins la lumière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant le porteplume pour venir le rejoindre.

– Eteins la lumière !

Le blond fit la moue en évaluant d'un bref coup d'œil la distance qui le séparait du bougeoir, son attention toujours portée sur les coups qui ébranlaient maintenant la charpente gémissante de l'auberge. Les murs craquaient dans une symphonie terrifiante et du plafond tombait un mince rideau de poussière, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de regagner l'angle obscur de la pièce.

– Quelqu'un te recherche ?

Le rouquin, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ratatiner son immense corps derrière le secrétaire, leva les yeux au ciel. Il paraissait sur le point de prier n'importe quel dieu pour que l'autre se taise.

– Tout le monde, siffla-t-il. Sans blague, on peut pas tous se payer le luxe d'apprécier les apparitions publiques. Maintenant ferme-là ou j'aurais ta peau, prince de Radiant ou pas."

Ventus s'exécuta dans le court laps de temps qui suivit la menace. Il pouvait sentir le pouls affolé de Pluto contre sa jambe à mesure que les coups se rapprochaient, assourdissants, la respiration d'Axel devenue pratiquement silencieuse contre le revêtement jaune de la tapisserie. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions en si peu de temps et il s'en voulut d'avoir entraîné une personne de plus dans cette histoire, lui qui avait, au commencement, simplement désiré s'accorder un peu de bon temps hors des murs du château.

Son corps se figea au moment où un gigantesque coup retentit beaucoup trop proche du seuil. Une seconde plus tard la porte éclatait en milliers de brisures de bois, le chêne gondolant sous le poids des fêlures.

Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce, chargé de lourdes particules aux souffles volatiles. Ventus toussa.

L'éclat argenté d'une épée, un coup de pied puissant pour dégager le passage et enfin une voix, un rien réprobatrice, qui creva le silence comme un coup de tonnerre.

"Nom d'un chien, Terra ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de défoncer toutes les portes !

– Cas de force majeure.

– Vraiment ? Dois-je te rappeler le sens du mot "discrétion" ? Je t'assure, si celle-ci est encore vide tu le paieras de ta poche. Les méthodes de l'armée sont vraiment exécrables, et ce pauvre type au comptoir…

Aqua secoua doucement la tête, enclenchant le battant de la porte devenu inutile pour se frayer un chemin dans l'enceinte de la chambre. Le sol gémit sous ses pieds quand elle se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil en avant, la main en visière. A ses côtés, un homme tout vêtu d'acier retirait péniblement son casque.

– On a cherché toute la journée, maugréa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. C'est la dernière taverne de la cité. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'on se retrouverait toi et moi à partir à la recherche d'un membre de la famille roy-

Il s'arrêta immédiatement en remarquant les deux formes recroquevillées contre un coin de mur, faisant signe à son amie d'un mouvement de tête.

– Aqua."

La jeune femme acquiesça fébrilement. A chaque porte passée, chaque commerce, chaque recoin fouillé, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire. Terra n'était pas l'incarnation de la discrétion, loin de là, mais il avait bon fond et lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation avant de lui demander de l'accompagner pour retrouver le prince, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

En ville, Terra restait probablement le dernier homme de la garde royale à ne pas inspirer la terreur. Malgré ses approches éminemment rustres il s'était toujours fait obéir avec un minimum de diplomatie et, son sens accru de la loyauté mis à part, n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan des méthodes de Xehanort. Grâce à lui ils avaient pu inspecter nombre de quartiers, interroger moultes familles, mendiants et voyageurs, du plus jeune bambin au plus ancien vieillard. Ils avaient cherché sans relâche jusqu'à la nuit tombée, motivés par la peur et les restes de cette vieille amitié qui les liait depuis toujours, fil rouge inébranlable en dépit de leurs échecs cuisants.

Comme promis à Roxas, Radiant avait été passée au peigne fin. Et pourtant rien, toujours rien, jusqu'à cette chambre. Les traits tirés, Aqua s'approcha avant de se pencher vers les silhouettes tapies derrière le secrétaire. Ces gens étaient sans doute leur dernière chance et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'avec la chance qu'ils avaient, elle n'aurait même plus été étonnée de les retrouver raides morts de frayeur .

"Je vous prie de pardonner cette irruption, s'excusa t-elle platement. Nous…

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand, le nuage enfin dissipé, son regard tomba sur une tête blonde blanchie par la poussière. À ses côtés, un géant roux jetait des œillades venimeuses en direction de Terra.

– Ven !

– Tu t'approches, je le saigne. Pareil pour le chien de la garde."

La déclaration refroidit instantanément l'atmosphère. Maintenu immobile par la morsure d'un poignard d'acier, Ventus adressa une grimace transparente à sa professeure.

"Je n'ai rien contre toi, Ven, souffla chaudement le rouquin au creux de son oreille. Tu es même le prince le plus sympathique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il secoua la tête en fusillant du regard Terra qui brandissait son arme, appuya à peine plus fort contre le cou de sa victime.

— Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres projets que celui de finir entre quatre murs. Navré.

Les sens en alerte, Aqua recula pour signifier au garde de ranger son épée. Celui-ci s'exécuta en silence, et Ventus les remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

— Personne ne m'a vu, je vous rends blondinet et on en parle plus. Deal ?"

La jeune femme examina rapidement les possibilités d'action. Ils devaient faire vite, Xehanort n'attendrait certainement pas l'aurore pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais Ven… Il était pris au piège. La diplomatie était clairement leur seule option.

Si elle avait vu juste dans les yeux de Roxas ce matin alors ce type, dans l'immédiat, ne représentait pas la plus grande menace. Il fallait tenter le coup. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Axel, c'est ça ? Roxas m'a parlé de toi.

Debout à côté d'elle, Terra semblait lutter pour rester immobile. Les ongles enfoncés dans l'avant-bras du roux, Ventus respirait mal.

— Il a dit que tu serais sûrement en train d'aider son Altesse au marché noir, continua t-elle. Tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre, je me trompe ?

Axel laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Roxas n'est pas très objectif. Mais venant de sa part, je suis flatté.

— Tu avais l'air d'être son ami. Il te faisait confiance pour mettre Ven en sécurité.

— Personne n'est en sécurité dans cette ville. Constatez par vous-même, les soldats enfoncent les portes.

— Cas de force…

— C'est bon, Terra. Axel, crois-moi, tu risques bien plus pour avoir menacé l'héritier au trône que pour tous les autres méfaits que tu as pu commettre durant ton existence. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

— Absolument sûr. Preuve en est que vous ne m'avez pas encore passé la lame en travers du corps. Je devrais jouer plus souvent au jeu des paires jumelles, si la chance me sourit.

— Et compromettre ta liberté ? Écoute, nous ne sommes pas là pour te mettre derrière les barreaux. Ventus… Non, Roxas est en danger. Si Ventus ne revient pas avant ce soir, il sera assassiné à sa place. Je suis certaine que tu sais déjà de quoi je parle."

Apercevant un infime vacillement dans la poigne de son agresseur, Ventus en profita pour avaler une précieuse goulée d'air. Le visage d'Axel s'assombrit brusquement.

"Ton alliée du palais, c'est elle.

Il se pencha en avant pour échanger un regard avec Ventus. Une fois confirmation obtenue il se redressa, faisant claquer durement sa langue contre son palais.

— Et Xion ?

— Elle va bien. Pour le moment.

— Et lui ? C'est un soldat de la garde. Pas très pertinent pour une mission de sauvetage.

— C'est mon ami. Il n'est loyal qu'au prince de Radiant.

— La loyauté, ça se monnaye."

Acide, Axel plongea une fois de plus son regard dans celui d'Aqua, y cherchant un quelconque gage de confiance. Elle paraissait sincère et il n'avait jamais eu le profond désir de malmener Ventus. Il n'était pas stupide. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose pour améliorer le quotidien du peuple de cette contrée pourrie, du peu qu'il en savait d'après leur discussion, c'était bien lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, si l'on omettait le châtiment qui lui pendait au nez dans le cas où ses ennemis viendraient fouiner un peu trop loin dans ses affaires.

Voyant ses chances d'évasion plus ou moins compromises, Axel capitula. Lentement, il éloigna le couteau de la gorge du prince.

Enfin libéré, Ventus tomba à genoux. Le bruit de sa respiration, sifflante, se superposa rapidement à la méfiance qui transparaissait dans la voix du roux.

"Si je viens avec vous, je serais libre de partir ensuite ?

— Libre et anonyme.

— Jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses prendre pour tes méfaits, et alors son Altesse décidera de s'il faut te pendre ou non.

Aqua, qui s'était précipitée au chevet de Ventus pour s'assurer de son état de santé après deux jours de cavale, roula des yeux vers Terra.

— Laisse ta rancœur de côté, pour une fois.

Enveloppé dans son grand manteau, Axel se permit un sourire en esquivant Ventus pour dépasser le garde. L'air devenait étouffant dans l'étroite chambrette, et il contempla un instant le grand château dont les deux flèches défiaient le ciel par-delà les carreaux.

S'il se faisait arrêter, ce serait de bonne guerre. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

— Ne vous faites pas de bile pour ça, affirma t-il pourtant, dissimulant sa dague. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne m'a jamais mis la main dessus."

Pluto aboya comme pour confirmer ses dires et Terra, toujours sur ses gardes, se contenta de le ruminer en silence.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Ventus reprenait son souffle. C'était de la folie. Aqua, Terra, Axel et lui dans la même pièce, en route pour affronter un ennemi commun. Réunis ici pour lui, plus ou moins dignes de confiance, mais tous au service d'une même cause.

Empêcher la chute du Royaume de Radiant.

Encore enroué, il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa préceptrice, le corps creux. La jeune femme savait pour Xehanort, elle et Terra avaient passé la journée à le chercher, Axel venait d'essayer de le tuer et Roxas et Xion étaient très probablement en danger de mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait rarement connu de pires journées.

Et pourtant contre lui Aqua sentait le propre et l'onguent. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point sa vie lui manquait. Sa vie, ses amis, ce peuple pour lequel il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Tendrement, il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Aqua.

Cette dernière, soulagée, lui rendit son étreinte.

— Roxas m'a donné votre lettre. Vous êtes sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— J'aurais dû t'écouter et rester au palais.

— Vous avez fait le bon choix. Rien n'aurait pu remplacer cette expérience, j'ai été bête de vouloir vous garder au château. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que comprendre le peuple était primordial pour vous. Le vrai peuple, pas un amas de chiffres sur une poignée de cartes.

Ventus secoua la tête.

— Non, j'ai agi pour moi, pas pour mon peuple. Je voulais sortir de mon quotidien à ses dépens, en croyant que ça ferait de moi un meilleur roi. J'ai mis les autres en danger. Roxas, toi, Xion… Rien ne justifie ça.

— Roxas et Xion me semblent assez dégourdis pour couvrir leurs arrières, Votre Altesse. Pour le moment, c'est vous qu'il faut faire rentrer au palais. Tout ira bien.

Appuyant ses paumes sur ses épaules, Aqua le força à relever la tête. En croisant ses yeux brillants de larmes, Ventus sut que tout était pardonné.

— La prochaine fois veillez simplement à me prévenir avant de faire le mur, d'accord ? Je serais ravie de vous faire visiter."

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire complice et le blond acquiesça en jetant un dernier coup œil à Axel. Depuis son coin de mur, le roux jaugeait la scène d'un air désabusé.

"Sans vouloir interrompre vos charmantes retrouvailles, j'en connais deux qui doivent impatiemment attendre de revoir vos têtes. Surtout la tienne, Ven-Ven.

— Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît. Tu t'adresses à ton futur souverain.

Face à la moue sévère de sa professeure, Ventus ne put se retenir de rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi impatient de rentrer à la maison.

— C'est bon, Aqua. Je l'autorise à m'appeler comme ça s'il nous trouve un raccourci. On a plus de temps à perdre."

Les sourcils toujours froncés, la jeune femme hocha la tête et Terra réenfila son heaume, tous pivotant d'un même geste vers le renard, dont le rictus satisfait aurait eu de quoi terroriser n'importe qui.

"Heureux de constater que mon prince n'a pas la rancune tenace, lança t-il gaiement. J'ai toujours été un fervent partisan de la monarchie.

Affirmation douteuse à laquelle Ven se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ébrouant sa carcasse frissonnante sans une once d'hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, désormais. Son âme brûlait d'un nouveau feu.

— Alors ?

Les yeux d'Axel se remplirent de malice tandis qu'il amorçait un élégant mouvement du poignet, sautant sur ce qui restait de la porte en mimant le jeu souple d'une plume.

— Alors, sussura-t-il dans un ultime revers théâtral, je crois qu'il va me falloir un nouveau chapeau."

.

"Votre Altesse désire t-elle une tasse de thé, avant de se rendre dans la salle du conseil ?

— Non, sans façon.

— Sans rire, j'ai une tête à servir le thé ?"

Interdit face à l'agacement manifeste du soldat qui marchait devant lui, Roxas préféra se murer dans le silence. Les couloirs menant à la salle du conseil étaient si longs, si soyeux, tapissés d'un velours si épais qu'on entendait à peine le son mat de leurs pas sur les carpettes brodées.

De nouveau vêtue de sa robe à grelots, les yeux fixés sur les dorures, Xion avait des airs de condamnée montant à la potence. Il leur semblait à tous les deux qu'Aqua était partie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Vanitas s'était avéré un esprit fortement rationnel et tout bonnement dénué de patience. Une fois les deux autres glissés hors du palais la brune avait bien tenté une approche pour le distraire, le temps que Roxas aille chercher de quoi se défendre dans l'armurerie : elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de sortir un seul gris-gris qu'il avait paru sur le point de la mettre à la porte. Heureusement pour eux, il paraissait être d'un naturel fort sensible à l'ennui. Sans doute avait-il compris que Xion n'était pas une vraie magicienne et pourtant, loin de la dénoncer, avait eu l'air enchanté à l'idée de voir son supérieur roulé dans la farine.

Peu désireux de pousser à ce point leur chance, les deux amis avaient préféré ne pas savoir s'il s'était également rendu compte de la royale supercherie.

Arrivés devant une gigantesque porte aux vermoulures rougeâtres, Vanitas daigna finalement se tourner dans leur direction. Son casque ôté, la main posée sur le lourd battant d'or, il émanait de lui quelque chose de grave, une brusque solennité accentuée par le contraste de l'éclat brut de son armure et de ses cheveux d'encre, cruellement opposés à la douceur de son teint de bébé.

La tête penchée en biais, il fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Pas que j'ai envie de rater la fête, mais je vais devoir vous laisser pour garder la porte. Question de sécurité, mesure de précaution concernant l'entourage royal, vous savez, ce genre de choses.

Aussi calme que possible, Roxas releva le menton. Il ne devait en aucun cas se trahir et pourtant, il ne se sentait rien de plus que lui même a ce moment précis.

Pressant à peine le poignet de sa compagne, il fit un pas en avant. Son regard bleu était resté fixé sur Vanitas qui fronça les sourcils, confus de se retrouver dans la position de celui qu'on regarde de travers. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être dévisagé.

— Quoi ?

— Une mesure de sécurité ? interrogea Roxas en le suivant des yeux.

— Absolument, répondit-il. Un problème, Votre Altesse ?"

Il était si provocant, si arrogant dans sa posture que Roxas songea un instant à quitter son déguisement de prince pour aller lui coller une droite. Vanitas incarnait tout ce qu'il détestait : verve mauvaise, indolence féline. Et plus que tout, le secret fort peu caché d'une adresse mortelle. Il était pratiquement impossible ─ pour lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la crainte de la garde royale, de manquer la précision suave avec laquelle Vanitas cajolait la garde de l'épée solidement accrochée à sa ceinture, ou encore la façon calculée qu'il avait de mettre cette distance entre eux.

"Ma sécurité s'assure aussi à l'intérieur, déclara t-il. Je fais confiance au reste de votre détachement pour se déplacer en cas d'urgence.

— Une urgence ? Y'a pas d'urgence. Je garde la porte.

— Non."

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration et Xion secoua lentement la tête, l'air de le prévenir d'une menace imminente. Si Aqua, Terra et le prince venaient à les rejoindre à l'aide d'un passage secret, Vanitas ne devait surtout pas se trouver dans les parages. Rien que l'idée d'être démasquée avant le retour des autres lui filait la nausée.

Le blond esquissa un faux sourire tandis que l'autre lâchait la poignée d'or pour venir se placer juste à sa hauteur, pointant sur sa poitrine un index menaçant.

"On avait pas cinq ans, Ventus, siffla-t-il soudain, que pendant que t'apprenais à te servir d'un bavoir en dentelles j'apprenais à tenir une épée pour te sauver les miches. Alors tu rentres dans cette foutue salle et tu la ferme. Ta sécurité, c'est mon boulot.

— Et le mien, celui de te donner des ordres. Tu viens avec moi ou je te dégrade pour avoir osé menacer ton souverain.

— Je m'en fous. Quand Xehanort crèvera, je serais le seul à pouvoir lui succéder, dégradé ou pas.

— Alors je te ferais couper la tête."

Il avait dit cela avec un tel calme, un tel aplomb que, comme frappé de stupeur, Vanitas recula.

D'ordinaire, Ventus n'était pas si tranchant. D'ordinaire, Ventus n'usait jamais de son pouvoir.

D'ordinaire, Ventus ne le regardait pas avec l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge. Pas réellement.

" Qu'est-ce que…

Alors qu'ils se jaugaient mutuellement en grinçant des dents, la mâchoire serrée, Xion en profita pour passer en trombe devant eux, saisissant le battant à pleine mains pour ouvrir grande la porte. Le bois frémit au moment exact où le lourd loquet claqua dans le silence, le rouge de ses veinures comme gorgé de sang.

Vive comme le foudre, Xion se précipita ensuite sur Vanitas pour lui prendre les mains. Un peu plus et leur fragile couverture volerait en éclats.

— Le dénouement approche ! hurla-t elle, les yeux écarquillés. La prophétie exige d'être entendue par les deux soldats !

Sur quoi elle le poussa devant elle sans ménagement, tirant Roxas à sa suite dans une avalanche de clochettes.

Assis au centre de la grande salle, enfoncé dans un profond fauteuil serti de pierres précieuses, Xehanort siégeait. Ô comme il aimait cette place, cette table titanesque et ce silence propre aux échos du pouvoir. C'était là qu'il voulait devenir le maître absolu, là qu'il voulait voir ses projets dépasser les frontières minuscules de Radiant pour lui permettre, enfin, d'inaugurer une ère de conquêtes millénaire.

Ce soir, à la première heure de la mort du prince, il enfourcherait son cheval et accuserait l'état voisin d'avoir tué le dernier héritier de la famille Luma. L'argent jusque là récolté deviendrait le fond d'une croisade sans fin et avec la guerre serait abandonné tout espoir de trêve. Il fallait frapper plus fort, voir plus loin qu'Eraqus, sur tous les continents savourer enfin les progrès qu'apporteraient les misères de la guerre et puis, peut être, après des générations et des générations, instaurer un âge d'or de paix où la modernité serait reine. Un règne paisible et éternel dans un monde libéré des combats.

Caressant les accoudoirs de son grand fauteuil, Xehanort se redressa à l'approche du petit comité.

En arrivant face à lui Roxas ravala sa salive, et Xion le fixa sans vraiment le voir. Vanitas, dressé comme un serpent, se débarrassa de la jeune femme pour exprimer son respect d'un geste vague.

— Le prince et la magicienne, Maître."

Jamais on avait vu de vieillard aussi droit malgré ses épaules voûtées, aussi aigu et âpre dans les angles infernaux que dessinaient le crochet de son nez, la droiture de sa mâchoire, la sécheresse de ses lèvres, la chute abyssale de son menton. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur étrange, tigrés d'ambre et de jaune, plantés dans sa face à la manière de charbons ardents. Le crâne luisant, ses mains crochues noueuses comme de la vieille écorce, son visage de pierre s'apparentait à celui des vétérans de guerre, centenaires emplis d'une force effacée. Son ombre vous griffait les jambes et son parfum vieilli, assorti d'un diffus reliquat de terre noire vous forçait à ployer le dos pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Un grain de folie pure rehaussait le cercle gris de sa pupille.

A l'instant où il le vit, Roxas se sentit rongé par la haine. Pas seulement parce que le chef de la garde projetait d'assassiner Ventus mais parce que cet homme, ce vieillard à la barbe taillée et à l'air digne qui posait sur lui un regard faussement paternel, portait la marque de ses pires cauchemars. Privations, tortures, pauvreté. Alors qu'il était habillé comme un prince, Roxas retrouvait dans les habits de l'autre cette injuste richesse qui lui avait toujours bouffé les tripes. Le cuir cousu d'argent tout doublé de soie pourpre, les insignes reluisantes qui brillaient fièrement sur son torse desséché, sa prestance de diplomate et surtout la façon dont il nouait tranquillement ses mains derrière son dos, à l'image d'un rapace dissimulant ses serres. Il le dégoûtait.

C'était lui qui avait donné les ordres, toutes ces années. C'était lui, le bouc émissaire qu'il avait attendu si longtemps et dont il voyait toutes les nuits le visage en rêve. Ça n'était plus Axel qui les avait vendu, ce n'était plus les gardes qui les avaient chassé un jour entier pour les battre à mort au fond d'un caniveau, quand ils avaient neuf ans.

C'était Xehanort et à cette distance, il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire pour l'étrangler.

En son fort intérieur, Roxas bouillonnait de rage. Xion le voyait, elle le sentait – non pas parce que Roxas était comme un frère pour elle, mais parce qu'elle vivait exactement la même chose. C'était une pulsion forte, soudaine, qui les avait pris à bras le corps et laissait leurs cœurs comme des pierres brûlées. Elle se demanda si Xehanort inspirait ce sentiment à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Se secouant vivement pour chasser ses pensées, elle parvint à pincer l'épaule de Roxas afin qu'il rende son salut au capitaine.

Une fois face à son futur roi, Xehanort s'inclina bassement.

"Votre Altesse.

— Xehanort.

Les muscles raidis, Roxas esquiva le regard suspicieux de Vanitas pour se concentrer sur celui du vieil homme. A ses côtés, Xion demeura silencieuse.

— Aqua m'a parlé d'un projet de loi dont vous souhaitez m'entr'- m'entretenir.

— Effectivement. Mais asseyez vous donc, vous et votre invitée."

Comme un silence de mort menaçait bientôt de plomber l'atmosphère ils tirèrent trois chaises et, en prenant leur temps, prirent place avec fracas tout autour de la table.

"Donc…

Face à lui, Xehanort souriait. Un sourire bien trop aimable pour quelqu'un ayant de si sombres desseins.

— Vous désirez peut-être du vin ? demanda le vieil homme.

— No-

— Vanitas.

Debout à la droite de son capitaine, le brun cessa un instant de contempler les rayures de son casque pour se concentrer sur l'échange qui se déroulait en face de lui.

— Quoi ?

— Son Altesse a soif. Dépêche toi.

Vanitas fronça le nez, l'air d'avoir été victime d'une affreuse agression. Il regarda successivement Xion, Roxas puis enfin Xehanort avant de s'indigner :

— Je suis soldat, pas domestique !

Sans même lui offrir un regard, son supérieur agita la main. Son sourire de corneille ne trompait personne, pas même son bras-droit.

— Je suis certain qu'un domestique peut encore travailler, les deux jambes amputées. Pense-tu qu'il en soit de même pour un soldat ?"

Comprenant sans peine la menace, Vanitas grogna, sortit aussitôt. Quand il revint avec une cruche de vin aussi limpide que la surface d'un lac et trois verres de cristal qu'il remplit de mauvaise grâce, Xehanort hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

En y regardant de plus près, Xion eut la nette impression que le liquide carmin luisait d'un éclat bigarré.

"Bien. À présent, votre Altesse…

Roxas essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon blanc. Il était difficile de ne pas perdre de vue leur objectif, plus encore en sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'était assurément ce qu'il prétendait être. Lui même n'avait jamais assisté à un rendez-vous diplomatique. La loi avait-elle changée quoi que ce soit aux comportements des hommes depuis qu'il était né, d'ailleurs ? Et comment diable aurait-il pu discuter de quelque chose qui, de tout évidence, n'était qu'un prétexte dans l'attente de son exécution ?

La nuque raide, il donna un petit coup sous la table dans l'espoir que Xion lui vienne en aide. La brune, jusque là attentive au moindre geste de Xehanort, tourna la tête vers lui.

Le capitaine de la garde était en train de décacheter un ancien parchemin sous le regard désintéressé de Vanitas, qui bailla avec l'air de crever d'ennui.

"Doit-on attendre d'autres membres du conseil ? demanda Roxas l'air de rien.

— Malheureusement, non, répondit l'homme. Aucun n'a daigné répondre à ma demande d'entretien concernant le sujet que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui."

Roxas essayait de gagner du temps. En l'absence des autres, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes, comme avant. Xion lui rendit son regard, les yeux remplis d'encouragements.

Les secondes passèrent, et Xehanort n'amorcait pas un geste. La brune réfléchissait.

Même après avoir découvert le pot aux roses, Aqua lui avait fait confiance pour interpréter ce rôle, son rôle, celui de la charmante, tonitruante magicienne. Elle, Ventus et Roxas croyaient en elle. Son ami en avait fait assez depuis qu'ils étaient au palais. Elle devait tenter quelque chose, suivre le plan, faire mieux encore.

Entrer en scène.

Comme traversée d'un éclair de génie, l'actrice bondit soudain sur ses pieds. A la surprise générale elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux de hibou, bien trop perçant pour un si petit être. Se racla la gorge.

"Vous, fit-elle enfin en désignant Xehanort d'un index assuré. Les dieux m'ont fait part de votre destinée !

Pivotant sur elle même, elle grimpa alors sur la table, sous le regard ahuri de ses spectateurs. Caché derrière elle, Roxas se permit une esquisse de sourire.

Il avait toujours adoré les improvisations de Xion.

— L'esprit de la guerre m'a informé de votre avenir, poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de la carafe de vin.

Aussi leste qu'une danseuse, elle se tut ensuite quelques secondes afin d'amorcer le pas chassé le plus ridicule qu'on eut jamais vu.

Debout à côté de Xehanort, Vanitas retint un gloussement de pitié.

— Vous vivrez mille ans ! enchaîna la magicienne en plongeant ses gros yeux dans ceux du vieillard. Vous atteindrez des sommets inconnus, au delà des Colines de Treize, par delà la Citadelle Grise !"

Elle parlait avec une assurance telle que Xehanort put sentir vibrer l'air qu'elle brassait en bougeant. Transporté par de si vastes promesses, il tenta de se remémorer les déductions faites par les devins qu'il avait autrefois consultés : de son souvenir, aucun n'avait été aussi précis.

Rendu fébrile par ses espoirs de conquête futures, il saisit sa chance. De toute manière, le prince n'était qu'à quelques minutes, tout au plus, de boire son verre de vin.

" Comment, magicienne?

Xion fit tinter ses grelots, avant de presser vivement deux mains sur ses tempes.

— Radiant ne sera plus que cendres, gronda t-elle, et le feu surgira de la bouche de monstres de métal. Une nouvelle cité sera fondée. Le vent d'ouest souffle pour votre armée, Capitaine Xehanort !

Le souffle court, elle feint d'être poussée en arrière par une force incroyable, comme sujette à l'emprise d'un esprit puissant. Tout ce chahut envoya valser l'ancestral parchemin.

Xehanort n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle, à présent.

— De la cendre renaît toujours une pousse vivace. La destruction ! La destruction sera maîtresse de vos terres !

— Mes terres ? Le prophète Xemnas a promis que je dirigerai un domaine entier.

Discernant là une ouverture, Xion longea la table pour venir arracher un poil de barbe au vieillard, qu'elle porta à la lumière du grand lustre dont les gouttes descendaient du plafond.

A son côté, Vanitas était plié en deux.

— Plus qu'un domaine ! surenchérit-elle. Une…

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire un assemblage de mots, se tourna vers Roxas pour lire sur ses lèvres. Le blond faisait son possible pour cacher sa grimace, même en sachant que l'autre homme ne lui portait plus vraiment attention.

— Une ville ! s'exclama t-elle en plongeant le poil dans la précieuse carafe. Un assemblage de fer aussi haut et vaste que le ciel, où la lumière ne s'éteint jamais !"

Elle tira tout à coup sur ses manches, d'où se mirent à tomber une farandole de paillettes ambrées, tournoya tant et tant sur elle-même qu'à un mètre de distance on eût dit que son corps s'était brutalement mu en cercle de feu taché de bleu, de blanc et d'or.

Une fois les bras levés, le mélange de couleurs lui donnait l'air d'avoir emprisonné les rayons du soleil.

Xehanort, conquis bien avant le subterfuge, la contemplait comme on voit le messie. Elle était si radieuse que même Vanitas, laissant là ses nombreuses suspicions, se surprit à admirer le spectacle.

Roxas en profita pour vider son verre dans la carafe de vin jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Pas besoin d'être magicien pour se rendre compte que le vin avait été empoisonné bien avant son arrivée.

Silencieusement, il pria pour qu'Aqua et les autres arrivent bientôt. Au rythme où elle allait Xion ne pourrait pas tenir plus de deux heures, et il redoutait de voir Vanitas se lasser de la mascarade. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, ce n'était pas comme sur la place du marché. S'ils rataient, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Une fois son tour de passe-passe effectué, la magicienne relâcha un soupir profond. Comme elle posait les yeux sur son ami, elle remarqua que Xehanort en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, savourant d'avance la vue de son verre vide.

Satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait à attraper un des récipients pour mimer une sainte libation lorsque quelque chose explosa tout à coup au fond de la grande salle, faisant trembler invités, table et couverts à l'affût d'un nouveau grondement.

C'était un son étrange, une sorte de crépitement sourd, un jet fantastique qui ricocha furieusement contre chacun des murs. C'était comme si le Diable s'était mis à rire, et que son rire cherchait à remonter pour sortir de terre. Vanitas recula aussitôt contre une colonne de pierre, son assurance toute évaporée à la vue du torrent de feu qui s'éleva bientôt d'une des portes feintes, gonflant au delà d'un passage dérobé soigneusement caché derrière la grande tapisserie.

Gigantesque, le roulis enflammé serpenta vers le plafond en une explosion d'étincelles, l'éclat doré des flammes aveuglant pour un instant toute la compagnie. Le feu dansait souplement sur lui-même, bondissant de pierres en pierres, jaillissant de l'antre en sillons d'ocre et de rubis. Les flammes lèchèrent allègrement lustres et tapis avant de venir mourir en une pluie de braises noires, d'épais rouleaux de fumée

Durant un instant on y vit plus guère que dans les mines ténébreuses, et dans la salle se mit à tomber une fine couche de suie, légère et grise. L'odeur de brûlé prit les membres à la gorge et Roxas toussa en cachant sa bouche de sa manche, observant sans surprise le corps famélique qui émergea joyeusement des cendres avec un grand sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

Canines pointues, chapeau à plumes et cheveux roussis, il était affublé d'une pelisse vert bouteille lui arrivant à peine à la taille, d'un pantalon brut et de belles bottes de cuir souple.

A sa ceinture, cousue de fils pourpres, pendait une petite bourse argentée.

"Une ville, une ville, s'exclama la silhouette en faisant mine de tousser une dernière flamme, balançant une coquille de noix sèche par dessus son épaule. Une ville, certes ! Mais pour quels sacrifices ?"

Un silence stupéfait suivit sa déclaration et l'homme, puisque c'était un homme roux de la taille d'un géant, s'arrêta devant Xion pour l'aider à descendre de la table. Il lui tendit une main trop propre qu'elle ne prit pas, le nez fortement retroussé.

"Mes Seigneurs, clama Axel, ma Dame, votre Altesse –et il continua en s'arrêtant devant Roxas, je me présente, Axel, pour vous servir.

— Je sais qui tu es, et je vais te faire dégager sur le champ."

C'était la voix de Vanitas, hargneuse. Le soldat s'était redressé et, aussi vite qu'il avait fui le feu, venait de franchir la distance qui le séparait de l'intrus pour lui coller son épée sous la gorge, s'interposant sèchement entre lui et le blond.

Sa posture était linéaire et sans failles, son regard celui d'un assassin.

Feignant d'être impressionné, Axel secoua la tête.

"Capitaine ?

Nouveau silence.

En vérité, le vieil homme réfléchissait.

On pouvait lire dans son expression un semblant de frustration mêlée d'ennui, une pointe amère d'agacement, un froid recul sur la situation mais surtout, et ce fut ceci qui terrifia Xion plus que toute autre chose, une affreuse et morbide curiosité. Il semblait patienter, en train de faire son choix, et la magicienne ne put rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de donner le change, l'air de savoir à l'avance ce qu'allait annoncer le rouquin.

A l'instar de son bras droit, Xehanort connaissait cet homme. Son entrée magistrale l'impressionait et sa verve lui rappelait, avec mélancolie, celle des menestrels prisés par Eraqus lors des jours de fête. Il l'aurait fait tuer sans préavis en d'autres circonstances, mais un point dans son discours avait d'ores et déjà attiré son attention. Aussi l'invita t-il tout naturellement à poursuivre.

Axel sourit en son for intérieur, se félicitant de la tournure des choses. Il s'émerveillait de voir son plan marcher à la perfection, encore plus lorsque Roxas, son cher Roxas, le fixait avec l'air de vouloir lui arracher la peau pour s'en faire un manteau. Ils échangèrent un regard sombre, une espèce de politesse très brève avant que Vanitas ne se décide à ranger son épée dans son fourreau, crachant sur ses belles bottes neuves avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Les sorcières au bûcher, siffla t-il.

— Et les idiots à servir le vin, marmonna gaiement le grand roux."

Sur ses mots il ôta tranquillement son chapeau à plumes, reprenant son discours là où il l'avait arrêté.

"Cette demoiselle, Monseigneur, assura t-il, est novice. Jeune magicienne de son état – plaise à Dieu celui qui lui a tout appris ! – elle a néanmoins vu juste dans ses visions.

Il vit Xion se détendre imperceptiblement du coin de l'œil, avança vers la table en souriant. Assis tout près de Xehanort, Roxas le fusilla du regard.

— Vous avez parlé de sacrifices, releva t-il simplement.

Un sourire plus grand se dessina sur les lèvres d'Axel.

— De sacrifices, oui."

Il posa une main à plat sur la surface du bois, laissa ses doigts courir sur la bordure froide.

"Il y aura des guerres, des trahisons. Radiant périra par le même feu que celui dont vous avez eu, je le crains, rien de moins qu'un modeste aperçu.

Roxas posa son menton dans sa paume.

— Et ? Xehanort est le meilleur soldat du pays. Xi- la magicienne a dit que les Dieux favoriseraient son armée.

Axel secoua la tête, lentement. Son regard vert s'attarda un moment dans celui du vieillard, plein de manigances.

— Mais que vaut une armée sans patrie ? Une victoire sans gloire ? Messires, imaginez les cultures brûlées, toutes ces vivres qui ne profiteront pas à vos garnisons. Soyons clairs, parlons de choses concrètes. La famine guette le royaume et il vous faut penser à ceux qui feront le retour de campagne dans votre nouvelle Ville.

Xehanort hocha subrepticement la tête.

— Et les trahisons ?

— La traîtrise, Capitaine, chantonna le roux, portent bien des noms. Même l'homme le plus fidèle peut se perdre quand ce qui est cher à son cœur est menacé. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. "

Et en disant cela il jeta un regard acide en direction de Roxas, qui se contenta de le dévisager avec ce qui lui restait de mépris.

"La magicienne n'a pas parlé des ténèbres qui jalonnent votre route et c'est là sa faiblesse, ajouta t-il en s'approchant de Xehanort, si près qu'il put bientôt se pencher sur lui. Mais mon œil avisé sera vôtre quoique vous fassiez, en échange, bien sûr, de quelque rémunération.

Loin d'être dupe, le vieillard noua ses doigts osseux, les coudes posés sur la table.

— Je veux des noms.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

— Derrière chaque grand roi, il y a un grand traître. Vous ne devinez pas ?"

Il attendit ensuite, pliant sa carcasse de voleur sous le regard brumeux de Xion. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son compère, qui se contenta de cligner des yeux d'un air entendu.

Il y eut un temps, puis un silence.

Axel avait déjà sortit son poignard lorsque Vanitas bougea, poussant le jeune prince pour venir appuyer la pointe de son épée sur la gorge du roux. Ils se regardèrent tous deux en chien de faïence et Xehanort, pris entre les deux lames, tordit la bouche en un rictus outré.

"Tu imagine que j'ai des comptes à te rendre après tout ce temps, Axel ?

— C'est déjà oublié, Monseigneur. Hé, Roxas, ne bois pas ton verre.

Roxas tressaillit, interdit face au déroulement des événements. Il n'avait rien pour se battre, mais il connaissait les combines du rouquin. Si ce fuyard de première prenait le risque de menacer Xehanort et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors ça voulait dire que les autres étaient ici, quelque part. Qu'ils attendaient dans l'ombre.

Son regard glissa vers le passage roussi par le feu, et il tomba sur la moue horrifiée de Xion. Ils auraient pu s'enfuir et laisser Axel servir d'appât à leur place, mais quelque chose le fit se stopper net.

— Des comptes ? releva t-il.

— Roxas ?

C'était la voix de Xehanort, dont les yeux mauvais s'étaient arrondis de surprise.

— Putain, je le savais.

Tremblant de rage, Vanitas enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans le cou du rouquin.

— La chienne ! Elle m'a menti !

Axel sourit largement en retour, profondément amusé par l'éclat de compréhension qu'il vit s'allumer dans les yeux du soldat. Son air détendu ne fit que renforcer la colère du brun, qu'il vit se retenir de maudire son supérieur.

— Deux jours que le prince s'est fait la malle et vous avez rien vu ! cracha Vanitas. Je vous avais dit que c'était pas mon imagination ! Vieux chnoque, obsédé par votre coup d'Etat, là !

Il se dévissa le cou pour accuser Roxas, qui recula prudemment de quelques pas.

— Ce type est un imposteur ! Je connais Ventus, je passe mon temps à lui coller au cul ! Et votre magicienne, rien de moins qu'une gamine avec un peu d'astuce ! Une mendiante à paillettes !

Tremblant de rage, il secoua vivement la tête, et ses cheveux épais lui tombèrent dans les yeux.

— Pris en croix par un épouvantail irlandais, une morveuse en poncho et un sosie ! _Perbacco_ ! Je préfère crever plutôt que de succéder à un crétin pareil, à se demander comment vous êtes devenu chef de la Garde Royale !

Il semblait tellement hors de lui que Roxas se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par détourner son arme pour égorger le vieil homme, dont le visage décomposé faisait presque peine à voir.

— Un sosie ? Mais… où est le prince ?

— Celui que vous envisagiez d'assassiner, à l'instar de son père ?"

Tous, à l'exception du trio armé, se retournèrent en entendant les paroles d'Aqua, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à demie cachée par la grande tapisserie. Le blond vit la face blanche de Xion s'illuminer d'un seul coup, la brunette franchissant illico la distance qui les séparait pour venir se presser contre elle, rayonnante.

"Aqua, j'ai crû que tu ne reviendrai jamais ! Axel est ici, et tu as raté mon spectacle !

— J'ai tout vu, tu as été parfaite. Et pour Axel… c'était une surprise. Il a bien voulu nous accompagner.

La jeune femme sourit avec une pointe d'embarras en remarquant le pli irrité sur la bouche de Roxas, rendant son étreinte à Xion avant de laisser passer Terra, qui venait derrière elle.

Xehanort n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses rêves de conquête s'étaient progressivement changés en une mer de perplexité sénile, et Vanitas fulminait.

— Je rêve, c'est le carnaval ! hurla t-il. J'aurai dû le buter et garder la Porte Rouge, on aurait choppé le vrai prince et les deux traîtres, au lieu de se retrouver en sous nombre et incapable de rameuter les abrutis de la garde ! Tout ça parce que vous vouliez une mort sans traces ! Il l'a même pas bu, votre poison !

Malgré la pointe de la lame encore sous sa gorge, Axel lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est toi ici, le traître.

Il commençait à avoir mal au bras et fut soulagé de voir Terra s'approcher de lui pour lui porter secours, sa propre lame trouvant rapidement sa place non loin du cœur de son adversaire.

Il y avait maintenant deux armes contre lui au lieu d'une, et Vanitas hésitait à tuer le grand roux. Son supérieur ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, mais il pouvait encore espérer s'en sortir sans trop de dommages pour sa fierté.

— Toi, ferme là. J'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un type qui…

— Un mot de plus, et je te crame la gueule."

Roxas, qui s'était éloigné du face à face venimeux pour rejoindre Aqua et Xion, avança vers la préceptrice avec des airs de chien prêt à mordre.

"Pourquoi il est ici ?

— Roxas, arrête.

Le blond jeta un regard assassin par dessus son épaule.

— Il s'est fait promettre quelque chose ? Il tient Ventus ?

Il s'arrêta une seconde comme Xion ouvrait la bouche pour protester, fut coupé net par Aqua qui le rembarra avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Son Altesse a demandé son aide. Et au cas où cela vous intéressait, il va bien.

Roxas baissa la tête. Il y eut un silence, minuscule, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Ses doigts empoignèrent la dague ouvragée que la préceptrice lui tendait et il marmonna, indifférent à la main affectueuse que Xion glissa dans ses épis dorés. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué tout haut, mais il était inquiet. Vraiment inquiet, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour personne, pas même son amie.

— Il est où ?

Aqua hocha la tête.

— En train de convoquer un à un les membres de la Garde pour jauger l'influence de Xehanort sur ses troupes. On dirait bien qu'il a trouvé la voie à suivre."

Elle sourit chaleureusement, et Roxas exhala un soupir soulagé. Ventus était sain et sauf. Il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir laissé à l'auberge sans un sou mais au moins, il était rentré. Il allait bien.

"Et maintenant ? demanda t-il en observant Xion nouer une ceinture trop large autour de sa taille.

À la courroie était suspendue une épée légère et malléable, et la brunette se mit à sautiller d'excitation. Même Aqua parut lutter pour garder son sérieux.

— On ne va pas laisser Terra Axel s'occuper de Vanitas et Xehanort tous seuls, pas vrai ?

Le regard de Roxas passa de Xion à Aqua, d'Aqua à Xion. Il acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête vigoureux et ôta à la hâte ses habits pour ne garder qu'un bas et un t-shirt de peau, en profitant pour faire glisser la précieuse lame hors de son fourreau.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Le manche était lisse, l'acier brillant d'une exceptionnelle couleur bleue. Après en avoir examiné chaque détails le voleur s'autorisa un sourire, un vrai sourire, son premier sourire sincère depuis au moins deux jours. Il joua avec le cran de la dague, regarda de loin Xehanort reprendre ses esprits et menacer le roux. A ses côtés, Terra venait de blesser Vanitas d'un grand coup d'estoc.

Xion contempla longuement son partenaire de crime. Ce sourire là, elle le connaissait bien. C'était le sourire d'un voleur enfin de retour dans ses bottes, ce sourire qui lui allait comme un gant et qu'elle désespérait de revoir avant la fin de leur séjour au château. Mais il était là maintenant et oh, comme il lui avait manqué.

— Je dis, répondit-il en envoyant la lame voltiger dans les airs, que ce truc là vaut sûrement son pesant de munnies.

— Et ?

Le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, jaugea la réaction d'Aqua d'un infime coup d'oeil. L'arme, qu'il rattrapa au vol, trancha l'air en un chant élégant. Xion éclata de rire.

— Et que si c'est pas un cadeau, je rends.

— Promis juré ? Sur la tête d'Axel ?

— Promis juré, sur la tête d'Axel."


	6. La loi du Talion (partie II)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Fini ! Je suis joie ! Plus que l'épilogue et voilà, une autre histoire s'achève. Merci à tous-tes pour vos retours, vos votes pour le sondage, votre inconditionnel amour et vos silences réconfortants. Ce fut une chouette histoire à écrire, vraiment. Une des plus agréables, aussi. Sur ce j'espère que vous aimez les chansons, merci toujours à **Ima** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent et oh, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour l'épilogue.

Sur ce bonne lecture (et pardon pour les fautes, il est tard!) Bisous !

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Le combat faisait rage.

Le soleil était tombé à travers les immenses fenêtres de la salle du conseil et l'on entendait plus que le choc des lames dans le crépuscule, le jaillissement des cris et un chant étouffé, rauque, qui montait de la gorge des trois brigands unis comme un seul chœur.

 _Voleurs, marchands, nobles et farceurs_

 _Lèvent leur verre aux fous du Roi qui courent_

 _Au pays de Radiant qui chante sa rancœur_

 _Qui rit et danse aux dépens de sa Cour_

 _Aye ! Aye !_

 _Et le noir de son sang jaillira de sa tête_

 _Et les voleurs, marchands, les nobles et farceurs,_

 _Jugeront son esprit plus que son dur labeur_

 _Et chanteront en coeur pour leur Royaume en fête_

 _Aye ! Aye ! Aye !_

Leurs pieds frappaient les dalles au rythme du refrain, une ronde essoufflée portée par l'habitude et les restes de cette détermination tenace qui les liait encore, après plus de dix ans. C'était un festival de coups et de cisailles, Vanitas contre Axel, Aqua et Xehanort, Terra contre les traîtres, Roxas contre lui-même, Xion sautant partout comme un diable en cavale et autour d'eux les vibrations du chant pour leur donner courage, espoir et joie du sang. Entre deux frappes malignes Roxas blessait Axel, Vanitas courait après son maître, Aqua criait au Diable et pourtant on n'eut jamais assisté à une bataille aussi harmonieuse dans son complet déroulement.

Après plusieurs heures, Xehanort finit enfin par plier le genou. De grosses gouttes de sueur maculaient son front, ses vieux muscles criaient grâce. Et pourtant il resta droit et digne, indifférent à la pointe de l'épée posée contre son estomac. Roxas le toisait avec colère, et peut-être avec un semblant de pitié maintenant qu'il le tenait sous lui, les doigts serrés tout autour de son arme. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint hormis une immense lassitude alors, se disant que ce serait-là une fin à la hauteur de mépris, il se tut.

Contre son dos, aidé par Aqua et Xion, Axel maintenait Vanitas qui se débattait comme un beau diable contre lui. Le jeune soldat, dont la figure avait été partiellement brûlée par un feu follet jaillit au détour d'une fâcheuse conversation, avait tenté de se donner la mort quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Son Altesse a exigé qu'un procès soit rendu pour vous deux, promis Aqua dans son oreille. Crois-moi tu ne mourras pas avant qu'il ait eu lieu.

Le souffle court, elle se détourna ensuite du prisonnier pour regarder Terra qui s'enfuyait vers le passage secret en vue de prévenir ses alliés de la garde, comme convenu dans le plan en cas de victoire.

La main de Xion, posée sur la sienne pour agripper les poignets du noiraud, diffusait près d'elle une agréable sensation de chaleur.

Xeharnort et Vanitas furent escortés dans les cachots par des soldats de la garde restés fidèles au Roi. Les autres furent démis de leurs fonctions par Ventus, qui leur assura un traitement juste en échange d'une rente à verser à toutes les familles qu'ils avaient violentés depuis leur entrée au service de Xehanort. La salle du conseil fut définitivement close en attente de réparations et, pendant que les autres avaient combattu, le prince en avait profité pour faire le tri parmi tous les diplomates du conseil, désireux d'éclaircir les rangs de ce gouvernement à la politique injuste et dépensière.

La bataille s'était achevée dans le courant de la nuit. Retranchés ensemble dans une aile du palais aménagée pour panser leurs blessures, Roxas et Xion demeuraient silencieux. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne prononcer un seul mot.

A leur grande surprise, Axel s'était rendu en même temps que Vanitas. Tout deux croupissaient désormais en prison, et Roxas n'arrivait même pas à se sentir soulagé de la tournure des choses. C'était bizarre, inattendu. "Axel en prison." La phrase lui semblait tellement irréelle qu'il n'osa même pas la prononcer à voix haute lorsqu'il avança :

"Il va s'enfuir, pas vrai ?

Assise sur une couchette de satin, Xion leva les yeux de son bandage de fortune pour fixer le plafond, un air morose sur son expression d'ordinaire si joyeuse.

— J'sais pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire d'abord ? Tu lui en veux autant que s'il avait tué ta mère.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Il repassait dans sa mémoire les fragments de son adolescence, les jeux et les manigances sur les marchés bondés, les tours de magie et les leçons au coin du feu, Axel penché sur lui. Axel qui leur apportait à manger, qui s'en allait parfois un jour ou deux puis revenait avec des cadeaux sortis de nulle part, souriant. Qui apprenait à Xion à jouer la comédie, à coudre et à voler des robes enchanteresses, à lire, à raconter des histoires, à croire, à se méfier, à feindre, à mendier. Son coeur tentait de peser dans la balance tous ces souvenirs, indépendamment de cette vieille rancœur qui le tenaillait comme une peste et qui refusait de s'en aller, peu importe combien de fois il la chassait.

Il avait beau être reconnaissant au roux d'être venu leur prêter main forte, rien n'y faisait.

Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner.

— Il nous a vendu, répondit-il avec douceur. T'étais là aussi, quand les soldats sont venus nous chercher. Comment tu peux encore le défendre après ça ?

La petite brune soupira. Roxas s'était levé pour s'assoir près d'elle, et elle vint se caler tout contre son épaule.

— Il a toujours veillé sur nous, tu sais ? Dans la ville. J'te l'ai jamais dit parce que t'étais fâché, mais il nous a filé de sacrés coups de main.

— Xi', tu crois vraiment que j'ai rien remarqué ?

— Bah alors ? Pourquoi t'es toujours autant en rogne après lui ?

— Ça excuse pas ce qu'il a fait.

— T'es vraiment une tête de cochon, tu sais ? Il est revenu pour nous aujourd'hui.

Roxas grimaça.

— Il est revenu parce qu'il y voyait son intérêt.

— Et c'est mal ?

— Ven lui a demandé de venir et...

— Et arrête de faire la nouille il s'est rendu pour quoi, à ton avis ? Pour faire joli, alors qu'il pourrait filer n'importe où avec sa clé passe-partout ?"

Bondissant hors de la couchette, Xion le dévisageait maintenant avec agacement, ses cheveux emmêlés et des éclairs dans les yeux. Roxas chercha quelque chose à rétorquer mais, faute d'arguments, referma la bouche aussi sec.

"Il s'en rendu parce qu'il sait qu'tu le pardonneras jamais s'il reste dehors, ajouta t-elle en attirant son ami à elle afin d'ajuster son pansement. Il sait aussi que Ventus trouvera un châtiment à la mesure de ses magouilles, même après qu'il nous a aidé.

— Comment tu peux être sûre de ça ?

Le raisonnement de la brune faisait sens, mais Roxas n'était plus sûr de connaître suffisamment Axel pour anticiper une telle réaction. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble mais le bougre aimait vagabonder, truander, amuser son monde. S'il n'avait aucun doute quant à la justice que rendrait Ventus, le blond avait du mal à imaginer son ancien mentor cloîtré dans une cellule, assis à attendre patiemment la sentence.

— J'suis sûre de rien mais je sais qu'à une époque, il t'aimait suffisamment pour risquer d'être condamné.

— Risquer d'être condamné, c'est pas pareil que d'être enfermé avec un ex-soldat qui veut l'écorcher vif, rien pour nourrir son ventre vide et une paillasse qui sent la pisse. Et puis, il m'aimait pas.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si.

— Non.

— Il t'aimait aussi !

— Il t'aimait autant que toi t'aime Ventus !"

Roxas se renfrogna tandis que sa compagne affichait un petit sourire victorieux, sautillant autour de lui aussi vivement qu'un farfadet. Il abdiqua finalement sans mots dire et se mit à bouder, laissant à Xion le privilège de l'asticoter pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Le silence revenu, le blond jeta un coup d'œil pensif aux vêtements pliés qui reposaient près de lui, prêts à être rendus à leur propriétaire. De sa courte expérience princière il ne lui restait plus désormais que le médaillon qui pendait à son cou, lourd et majestueux, les bas simples tâchés de sang dans lesquels il avait combattu et ces bandages, à l'odeur de poudre et de fleurs fomentés. Il les regarda comme on regarde des connaissances d'une nuit, interrogea mollement Xion du regard alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

— Je vais voir Aqua, lui dit-elle."

Et sans attendre elle fila aussitôt le long du grand couloir, le bruit de sa course l'éloignant peu à peu de son ami qui l'observa partir avec un soupir résigné. En voilà au moins une que le fossé social n'effrayait pas plus que son ombre un jour de pleine lune.

Occupé à prendre soin de ses dernières coupures, Roxas profitait de la solitude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Ventus lorsqu'une voix le fit soudain tressaillir, le forçant à relever la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une tête blonde rayonnante dans ses guenilles déchirées.

"Je peux entrer ?

Le prince passa la porte, tout sourire, et Roxas se contenta d'acquiescer en lui arrangeant une place à ses côtés, un peu penaud.

— Alors, la vie de pauvre ? demanda t-il prudemment comme le silence s'éternisait.

Ventus le dévisagea un moment, les yeux ronds. Enfin, le plus naturellement du monde, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il y avait en lui quelque chose qui n'existait pas auparavant, une assurance dorée qui dénoua instantanément le nœud serré au fond de la poitrine de Roxas.

Entre deux sanglots de rire, il réussit tout de même à articuler :

— Pas exactement ce que j'imaginais !

Avant de se remettre à glousser comme un enfant, bientôt suivit par Roxas qui s'effondra sur lui en riant, les abdos brisés par un je-ne-sais-quoi ressemblant fort à un immense soulagement.

Ça avait été deux longues, longues journées.

— Et toi, la vie de prince ?

Après toutes ces heures passées sans se voir, Ventus avait l'impression de redécouvrir son visage. Enfin, plutôt celui de Roxas, qui maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, de très près même, lui semblait radicalement différent de l'image qu'il s'en était fait lors de leur première rencontre. Il y avait là un nombre incalculables de différences, de marques et de blessures pourtant, il se rendit compte que toutes lui plaisaient.

Chaque grains de beauté, chaque petites rides, chaque esquisse de grimace. Il aimait tout avec une forme de magie, comme si une fée s'était amusée à tisser un voile précieux sur ses paupières.

— Pas vraiment mon truc, répondit Roxas."

Il échangèrent un sourire rempli de certitudes avant de se redresser mutuellement, chacun effleurant la main de l'autre sans vraiment se soucier d'un quelconque embarras.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, juste à se regarder, Ventus à presser une compresse trouvée là sur les plaies de Roxas, Roxas à réajuster un des épis de Ventus pour froisser son air d'éternel premier de la classe, appuyés l'un contre l'autre comme s'il se fût agi de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"Oh, j'ai vu Axel, nota soudain Ven d'un air détaché, sa main posée sur le bras du voleur.

Il le sentit se tendre instantanément sous lui et, confus, s'excusa aussitôt d'un mouvement de tête désolé.

— Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il sorte au plus vite. Je sais qu'il était ton ami mais il a refusé toute forme de grâce et…

— Laisse. T'as rien besoin de lui accorder, il a choisit d'rester, qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

— Tu n'iras pas le voir ?

— Non.

Ventus se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu faire ou dire quelque chose, défendre le rouquin qui l'avait aidé pendant son séjour hors des murs, mais il vit au regard de Roxas qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Le blond s'était fermé et fixait le vide avec douleur et amertume, considérant tous ses souvenirs voués à l'effacement.

Axel ne faisait plus partie de sa vie depuis longtemps.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais.

— Je sais.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne le regrettera pas ?

— Laisse Xion lui dire au revoir. C'est tout c'que je te demande. Elle était plus petite, elle en sait moins sur lui. Il était comme un frère pour elle.

Ventus retint le "Et pas pour toi ?" qui lui brûlait la langue, se contenta d'opiner lentement du chef. On entendit sonner au loin la grosse cloche annonçant le temps des complies, et il glissa sa main dans celle de Roxas.

— Il y aura un procès pour lui, Vanitas et Xehanort. J'y veillerai."

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond, et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui avec un rien de moquerie.

"Et moi alors ?

Ventus le toisa sans comprendre et Roxas pencha la tête pour mieux capter son expression, à moitié couché sur lui.

— Quoi, toi ?

— J'ai passé ma vie à voler, et je t'ai jamais rendu tes munnies. Ça veut dire que moi aussi, j'aurais droit à un procès ?

Il vit Ventus tenter de répondre véritablement à la question puis abandonner, se tordre les doigts avec une petite moue toute confite d'embarras. C'était, comment dire, mignon ? C'est ça, c'était mignon, et la constatation ne fit que renforcer la douceur claire qui vint fleurir aux confins de ses lèvres.

— Si je tu me les rends maintenant, alors on peut dire qu'on sera quittes ? proposa le blond.

Roxas sourit plus grand, et l'autre le poussa gentiment de l'épaule. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre n'avait aucun prix mais personne, au Royaume de Radiant, n'aimait devoir des comptes. Et surtout pas le prince.

C'était une somme symbolique, cette poignée de munnies, rien de plus que la preuve rutilante de leur échange. Et puis peut-être, au fond, comme la marque invisible d'un pacte scellé entre eux, maintenant et pour toujours.

Roxas rit et Ventus le vit grimacer sous les coups de la douleur.

— T'as encore des progrès à faire en négociation, votre Altesse.

— Hm… Si tu me rends mes munnies, je t'offrirai quelque chose en échange.

— C'est pas moi qui s'rait censé devoir te donner quelque chose pour compenser le temps qu'j'ai mis à t'les rendre ?

— Disons que c'est quelque chose qui nécessite ta participation.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se fut au tour de Ventus de s'esclaffer, la main posée devant sa bouche.

— Si tu ferme les yeux, je t'offre ce que tu veux.

— Et je veux quoi ? Je veux dire, je suis pas Axel, je vais pas, je veux pas…

— Ferme les yeux. S'il te plait ? J'oserais pas le faire, si tu me regarde.

Roxas se sentit brusquement chauffer de l'intérieur, comme si on avait enflammé un monceau de bois sec dans son corps encore engourdi par le froid. Il papillonna des cils pour chasser la confusion venue embrumer son esprit, tenta de ralentir vainement la course effrénée de son cœur. Il avait peur de comprendre. Ou au contraire, est-ce qu'il était heureux de comprendre ce qu'il comprenait ?

Il joua finalement de sa chance et ferma doucement les paupières, la gorge nouée.

Le baiser qui suivit fut très doux, une sensation qui coula sur ses pommettes et son front, rivière de chaleur portée par le souffle tiède du prince sur sa peau. Un frisson bondit de son âme à ses bras, de ses bras à sa tête, de sa tête à ses orteils, fit trois fois le tour de son cœur avant de remonter le long de son échine pour s'échouer sur bouche, le laissant étourdi et tremblant, les avant-bras couverts de chair de poule.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux Ventus le regardait avec un grand sourire béat, rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il n'osa même pas imaginer l'état de son propre visage.

— Maintenant on est quittes. Tu me rends mes munnies ? J'ai prévu d'organiser une grande distribution pour fêter le procès et le début des cultures d'hiver, ils iront sans doute à quelqu'un qui en a plus besoin que moi.

C'était dit tellement naturellement que Roxas acheva de mourir d'admiration, bien conscient que si Xion venait à l'apprendre, il en entendrait probablement parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il sourit sans rien dire et porta sa main à son cou, ses doigts détachant bientôt le bijou qui reposait là pour le rendre à son propriétaire.

— En y regardant de plus près j'ai vu qu'il s'ouvrait, alors je les ai mis là pour pas les perdre.

Avec précaution, Ventus soupesa le médaillon à peine plus lourd que de coutume. Ses mains blanches le parcoururent avec respect et, comme mues par le souvenir d'un geste plus vieux que la nuit des temps, actionnèrent le subtil mécanisme caché au centre du rameau de lys.

Sous le regard de Roxas apparurent bientôt les quelques pièces amoncelées au sein de leur écrin d'or pur, propres et brillantes comme des morceaux d'étoiles. Le blond sourit paisiblement et le brigand les prit au creux de sa paume pour les lui offrir avec une calme déférence, un serment silencieux dans ses gestes hésitants.

Il se sentait infiniment plus léger maintenant que le médaillon avait quitté sa poitrine. L'argent, enfin rendu à son propriétaire, ne lui donna même pas l'impression d'un trésor perdu. Il avait vécu l'histoire improbable qu'il voulait vivre, et il vit à l'expression de son futur souverain que les choses n'auraient pas pu s'annoncer aussi prometteuses qu'elles l'étaient désormais.

Radiant allait changer pour le meilleur. Ils allaient vivre, et leurs chemins se croiseraient sans doute bien plus tôt qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

— Tu vas rester habillé comme ça ? demanda t-il en se levant.

— Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Ventus.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard malicieux avant de rejoindre la porte puis, toujours ensemble, quittèrent la salle bras dessus bras dessous, impatients de retrouver les joyeux drilles qui les attendaient sans doute dans la salle du trône.


	7. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. Quant à l'idée originale dont est lui-même inspiré le film d'animation, elle appartient à Mark Twain pour son roman "le Prince et le Pauvre" sur lequel je n'ai (bien évidement) aucun droit.

 **Note :** Bonsoir ! Il a mis le temps mais voilà l'épilogue, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois mais merci à tous-te-s d'avoir suivi cette histoire, qui à la base ne devait être qu'un tout petit défi sur le Forum. J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait sourire, au moins un peu, surpris-e-s parfois, et puis surtout que vous en garderez un bon souvenir. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire même si le pairing principal ne faisait pas parti de mes préférés, comme quoi c'est toujours chouette de sortir de sa zone de confort.

Quoiqu'il en soit bonne lecture à chacun-e, et prenez bien soin de vous. A très vite pour la suite du **Bureau des Objets Perdus**!

Merci enfin infiniment à **Ima** et **Loir** pour leurs inconditionnelles reviews, vous êtes fantastiques, et puis aussi à toutes les adorables personnes qui m'ont écouté me plaindre, hors WW ou pendant.

* * *

 **Quelques munnies pour mon Royaume**

Axel se promène sur les toits, les yeux grands ouverts sur cette cité qu'il connaît par coeur.

De là il peut voir la flèche de l'église recouverte de neige fondue, sa lame crénelée déchirant l'horizon. Près de la taverne de Cid, éclaboussées par de fraîches gerbes d'eau jaillissant de la fontaine aux voeux, les toiles bariolées du marché plantées là avant l'aube, semblables à des tâches de couleur dispersées à même la terre battue. Il est cinq heures et la maison des Nymphes furieuses est sur le point d'ouvrir ses petites portes à battants noirs. Sur la gauche, les larges marches de la boutique du vieux Merlin craquent sous les pas lourds des passants qui se pressent pour recevoir ses remèdes aux propriétés discutable. Herbes, tabac et queues de salamandres, pendules de bric et de broc, les plus astucieux s'en iront ensuite entreprendre la quête de l'avenue sombre qui les mènera jusqu'au marché noir, leurs besaces remplies d'or dont l'éclat miroite à l'ombre des caniveaux, fausse monnaie si propice à prendre l'apparence du vrai.

Lui se tient en équilibre tout en haut du dernier bâtiment, les mains dans les poches.

Le vent souffle sur son visage, les engelures sur ses lèvres lui cuisent tandis qu'il commence à siffler. Ses pieds nus sont au bord du vide et il contemple, avec un rien de fierté, tous ces visages qu'il connaît, apprivoisent mais qui ne le remarquent pas. Il prend encore plus de hauteur, s'imagine voir Xion et Roxas traverser une route sinueuse, la tête recouverte par l'échafaudage de bois de leur roulotte de farces et attrapes, des feux pétillants dans leurs mains, les champs qui s'étendent à perte de vue devant eux et leurs sourires, sincères et éclatants comme un chaud mois de mai.

Axel se promène sur les toits et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à maintenir imaginaire la bulle qui se désagrège autour de lui à mesure que Vanitas le pousse soudain du coude pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux, allongé sur sa paillasse humide.

"Tu rêves trop fort, il marmonne avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau contre lui, couché sur le côté.

Axel se retourne, cligne des paupières pour chasser le flou de son rêve qui s'estompe. Il ne cherche pas à le rattraper, s'étire et baille longuement en constatant l'obscurité maussade qui enveloppe leurs deux corps. Le retour à la réalité est brusque, le souvenir du rêve, fade. La prison circulaire, le calme triste et sans lumière, l'âpreté du sol qui supporte ses omoplates, la hauteur vertigineuse du plafond nu au dessus de sa tête. Il soupire et l'air emporte avec lui un parfum indescriptible de moisi et de pain mou, vague et entêtant, une crasse sans couleurs ni texture. Juste sous ses paumes l'humidité glaçante de l'eau coule entre quelques touffes de mousse, fait craquer la pierre.

Le roux grogne, palpe ses membres raides comme pour vérifier qu'il est encore vivant. Le rire de Vanitas, carillon tout proche dans le noir, lui arrache une plainte agacée.

— Tu vérifies que t'es assez mince pour couler hors du nœud de potence ?

Le rouquin fait craquer ses doigts sans croiser son regard. Il n'attendait pas meilleur réveil.

— Le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu.

— Ça répond pas à ma question."

Le noiraud roule dans l'ombre et lentement le regard du roux tombe sur son visage brûlé, à peine grimaçant. Ses cheveux sont sales et ébouriffés, ses sourcils froncés. Il se redresse et, en bougeant, s'appuie confortablement contre son voisin de cellule pour étaler ses jambes. L'autre le laisse faire, il a l'habitude.

Voilà des mois maintenant qu'ils ont été conduits ici, amendés aux bons soins de Ventus le temps du procès, à manquer de tout sans avoir besoin de rien. Malgré toutes ses précautions le jeune Prince était loin d'avoir pu prévoir la rigueur des gelées qui s'étaient abattues sur les terres du royaume de Radiant. Les cultures et la population avaient été si fortement touchées par la grande vague de froid que le nouveau Conseil de la Cour, le Capitaine Aqua parmi elle, s'était vu contraint de voter sans conditions le report du procès, ce jusqu'au retour durable du printemps.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des lustres et même les rumeurs les plus volatiles, telle que l'établissement d'une boutique mystérieuse aux abords de la cité, ne lui apparaissaient plus que comme des murmures inaudibles. On lui disait parfois que c'était deux voleurs qui en faisaient l'ouverture, levant le rideau sapés comme des clochards couverts de pierres précieuses et il voulait y croire sans pouvoir se sentir certain de l'avoir jamais vu.

"C'est aujourd'hui, souffla t-il pour changer de sujet. La fête du Printemps.

— Condamnés pendant qu'on nous jettera des fruits mûrs à la gueule, croassa Vanitas. J'ai hâte !

Axel lui adressa un sourire amusé.

— Maintenant que Xehanort est mort, c'est toi en tête de gondole. Si tu ne voulais pas sa place, t'avais qu'à retenir ta lame.

— Un mauvais réflexe et on me pend, s'insurgea Vanitas. Royalistes de merde. De toute façon le pauvre vieux était déjà sur la sellette!

— Oh c'est vrai, le rhume des foins, cette maladie mortelle, chantonna Axel. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais sauté dessus dans sa cellule pendant que les soldats avaient le dos tourné.

Vanitas haussa ses épaules maigres, les bras renfermés sur son corps frissonnant.

— T'es clairement mal placé pour te plaindre de ma façon de sauter. "

Il y eut un court instant de silence, ridicule, où ils se jaugèrent comme des chats toutes griffes dehors avant que le rouquin n'éclate finalement de rire, plus qu'étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle l'autre l'avait cerné.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il, tu as perdu la seule carte qui t'aurait permis de t'enfuir facilement de ce trou. Bravo.

— Terra m'aurait grillé de toute façon, se défendit Vanitas. Il est con comme une pelle mais j'dois bien l'avouer, cet imbécile sait reconnaître une arme quand il en voit une."

Le ton moqueur s'était transformé une pique vibrante d'amertume, et Axel se tut. Autour d'eux baignait une pénombre soyeuse et le profil du brun, toujours pas cicatrisé, l'œil prisonnier de son orbite à l'image d'une pépite d'or enfoncée dans un mur de granit, émergeait dans le noir comme un palantir.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Axel ferma les yeux.

L'idée l'obsédait depuis qu'il s'était livré aux gardes et ne le quittait plus comme il en était venu à contempler chaque matin la preuve de ses torts sur la face du brun. Après mûre réflexion la conclusion s'était pourtant avérée acérée, sombre et amère : le fait était qu'il aimait bien trop son mode vie pour être honnête, encore plus pour être pénitent. Non vraiment, il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'un élan d'affection surpasserait toute une vie de malice. Axel n'était définitivement ni un martyr, ni un saint.

Le fait est qu'il était impardonnable.

Il n'avait pas revu Roxas depuis qu'il était ici, pas une fois depuis que Xion était venue le serrer dans ses bras un jour après son incarcération. Ça avait pris du temps mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais et que peut être, ce silence signifiait qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de tourner la page. Avancer, sans oublier. Les laisser derrière lui pour de bon.

Oh, il savait depuis le début que la douleur de sa trahison, le regard des deux gamins pris par surprise dans leur cachette secrète, le poursuivaient quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il aille. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en avant de se retrouver à croupir en prison, en revanche, c'était que sa culpabilité d'un jour ne serait jamais soulagée, pas même par la proximité des heures sournoises le rapprochant de la potence.

La conversation flotta quelques secondes avant que l'un des deux ne se décide à reprendre la parole, trouvant fort à propos de faire ce que bien des gens dans leur situation appelaient : "tuer le temps."

"Si Ventus l'a choisi comme vice-capitaine, avança Axel, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais.

— Terra ? Je voudrais tellement me transformer en puce rien que pour sortir lui filer la peste en lui mordant les mollets.

Et comme Vanitas lui offrit sa meilleure grimace de puce en pleine action le rouquin ne chercha pas à retenir l'éclat de rire qui étira démesurément ses lèvres, sa main commençant à fouiller les replis de son pantalon.

Si la douleur ne partait pas et que même la mort n'y pouvait rien, alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici, hum ? C'était aussi simple que cela.

— Ça te dirais d'aller vérifier par toi même ?

— Même pas en rêve, grogna le noiraud. Si je pouvais sortir d'ici, jamais je retournerai dans cette caserne pourrie."

Il se figea au milieu de sa réponse, comme foudroyé sur place, s'interrompit dans sa phrase avant de tourner lentement la tête en direction du roux. Très lentement. Successivement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se plissèrent pour mieux voir la chose minuscule venue s'agiter juste devant son nez.

Enfin, dans un ultime revers de compréhension, un sourire victorieux agita les coins de ses lèvres sèches, blanches de colère.

Au dehors, on préparait les cloches à l'annonce du procès.

"Je vais te tuer, susurra t-il en lui prenant brusquement la clé, qu'il fit tourner entre ses paumes pour mieux la regarder.

Axel rit. Vanitas ressemblait à un enfant à qui on aurait offert un nouveau jouet.

Même porté à la lumière l'objet, une sorte de rectangle rouillé coincé tout au bout d'une tige creuse, paraissait terne et morne en comparaison de ses immenses promesses de salut.

— Tu l'avais dans ta poche et tu m'as laissé moisir ici en attendant de pouvoir la ressortir au moment fatidique ? gronda le brun.

— Ouaip.

— T'es conscient que ça fait clairement pas de toi un héros, juste un abruti.

— Hm-hm.

— Compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner quoi que ce soit une fois à l'extérieur. Tu vas me payer tout ces mois à me laisser me cailler les miches.

— Bien sûr.

— Et arrête d'être tout le temps d'accord avec moi, c'est chiant.

— Disons que c'est mon cadeau d'excuse.

— Ton cadeau d'excuse ? Tu m'as cramé la gueule. J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, et encore moins d'un cadeau.

— Tu m'as traité de collabo. Je t'avais prévenu.

— Pardon, tu te justifiais ? J'entends rien d'une oreille, quelqu'un a fait _fondre_ ma face."

A la remarque acerbe de son vis à vis Axel répondit par un rictus carnassier, et il se défièrent mutuellement du regard avant que le corbeau, étrangement magnanime, ne finisse par lui balancer le saint Graal. Le rouquin réceptionna la clé avec aisance, regarda Vanitas sortir le poignard supposément confisqué de dessous sa paillasse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses.

Cet état de fait, peu importe les menaces précédentes, lui apparut étonnement concret et rassurant. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'échapper pour s'enfuir à l'air libre.

"Prêt ? souffla t-il en s'approchant de la grille."

Le pas lourd d'un garde les fit se ramasser contre les barres de tôle, leurs esprits révisant machinalement les chemins de traverse qu'ils prendraient après l'avoir assommé. Le brun connaissait le chemin, Axel le suivrait. Depuis le temps qu'ils moisissaient ici, tout était réglé.

Vanitas posa un doigt sur sa bouche lorsque la forme arriva bientôt à leur hauteur, les mains chargés de deux écuelles remplies à ras bords. Axel ricana silencieusement devant l'ironie de la chose —il détestait cordialement cette tradition du dernier repas.

Il y eu une seconde de tension palpable, le temps que sa main agile ne fasse pivoter l'embout dans la serrure. Que la porte ne grince et s'entrouvre au milieu d'un silence à couper au couteau.

L'adrénaline emporta au loin ses derniers spectres de remords au moment où ils se jetèrent ensemble sur leur geôlier, bondissants et synchrones, diables dévastateurs. La soupe n'avait pas touché terre que leurs ombres s'évanouissaient dans le grand escalier.

.

"De quoi j'ai l'air ?

— D'un prince.

Ventus gloussa et Roxas leva presque immédiatement les yeux au ciel, se détournant du miroir pour faire face au jeune homme couronné il y a peu. Il pouvait parler lui, avec son costume d'un bleu roi éclatant et ce sourire mutin qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres depuis leur excursion.

— Très drôle.

— Je ne plaisante pas, insista Ventus avec douceur. Le lin te va bien."

Roxas baissa le nez sur son haut pour en caresser l'étoffe, indécis. Ventus n'avait pas tort, ce costume était parfait pour lui. Ni trop prétentieux, ni révélateur de sa basse condition, élégant sans pour autant être pathétique. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Le tissu souple le grattait, l'étouffait. Il soupira en l'envoyant rejoindre la pile d'affaires déjà impressionnante sur le lit princier, alla s'asseoir sur le matelas moelleux en fixant ses chaussures.

Un soleil rose perçait à travers les carreaux de la chambre de Ventus, annonçant les prémices d'une magnifique journée de printemps, remplie de fleurs et de fraîcheur. Le jour idéal pour célébrer la Fête du Printemps. Pas un procès.

"Je sais pas si j'vais y arriver.

Constatant le trouble sur le visage de Roxas, Ventus vint se poser à côté de lui. Il chassa une de ses mèches de cheveux, déposa sur ses épaules une tunique qui passait par là pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid.

— A cause d'Axel ?

Roxas pinça les lèvres.

— Bien sûr, à cause d'Axel. Vous l'avez condamné à la peine de mort et je devrais être avec toi sur l'estrade à applaudir en tenue de bal pendant que Xion s'effondrera à côté de moi ?

Ventus lui offrit un sourire déchiré.

— Je suis désolé. J'ai fais le maximum, tu sais que je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la décision du Conseil.

Roxas serra les poings. Bien sûr qu'il savait, autant qu'il se savait le dernier à pouvoir contester une telle décision. Il n'en avait même guère l'envie, Axel ne méritait pas autre chose, mais quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, de se tordre à l'idée qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir et que la dernière chose qu'il verrait de lui, ce serait son corps de géant en train de se balancer au bout d'une corde. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait malade.

— Je sais."

Ventus était sincère, aussi sincère que quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais su mentir. Il pouvait le comprendre à la profonde tristesse qui perçait dans le creux de sa voix et pourtant, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour le réconforter ne suffisait à calmer sa colère. C'était une sensation atroce, insidieuse et aiguë comme une piqûre de vive.

Si Xion n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur les derniers restes des préparatifs de la fête en compagnie d'Aqua, il l'aurait sans doute harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui tenir la main.

"J'ai déjà assisté à des pendaisons, il soupire, le cœur gros. Axel nous avait forcé à regarder pour qu'on se rappelle ce qui arrivait aux gens qui se faisaient prendre.

— Roxas…

— Les gens comme nous, y'a pas si longtemps. Et c'était affreux. Le sang qui s'enfuit, les yeux qui sortent, les pieds incapables de toucher le sol et le silence, ce silence plein de bruits suivi des acclamations ou des cris. Et tous ces imbéciles qui-

— Roxas. Je te promets que ce sera la dernière, d'accord ? Je te promets.

Le menton entre deux doigts Ventus l'avait forcé à relever la tête pour soutenir son regard, une expression plus grave sur les traits que toutes celles qu'il avait pu afficher auparavant.

— Le Conseil a beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines, il continue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. On va agrandir les prisons et surtout, on va faire en sorte que le peuple de Radiant n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de commettre des crimes pour éviter de mourir de faim ou de froid. Aussi, je veux que tu me crois quand je te dis que ce sera la dernière fois.

— Ce sera aussi la dernière fois pour Axel et Vanitas."

Et en disant ça Roxas réalise à quel point ses yeux se remplissent aussitôt de larmes, des sanglots incontrôlables qu'il se met à verser contre l'épaule de Ventus en serrant les dents, mouillant de sel et de morve son costume d'apparat.

Le blond lui caresse la tête, le laisse agripper ses vêtements sans chercher à retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il se rappelle de la mort de son propre père, quelques années plus tôt. Il sait. Si le deuil est différent le sentiment reste le même, toujours. Insupportable, pénétrant. Axel n'est pas encore mort que déjà, l'autre réalise qu'il ne reviendra pas. Un vivant qu'on enterre.

Et rien que pour ça, de se savoir en partie responsable de son chagrin, Ventus a envie de faire quelque chose.

Quelque chose dont il n'est pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le droit, même en tant que monarque.

"Tu voudrais le voir ? il demande. Axel. Le procès commence dans une heure.

L'ex-voleur redresse la tête, une vraie question dans le regard. Il ravale ses pleurs, essuie ses yeux rougis, fronce les sourcils. Jour après jour Ventus ne cesse de le surprendre, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où peuvent encore s'étendre les horizons de ce sourire si spontané.

Si même il en verra un jour la fin, d'ailleurs.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu veux le voir ?"

Ventus chuchote désormais, droit sur ses pieds comme le jour où Roxas et lui ont échangé leurs places, à l'auberge. Il le fixe avec des yeux pétillants, plein d'un espoir qui pousse le blond à le suivre pour capter son idée, à s'habiller comme s'ils étaient déjà sur le point de partir.

En enfilant la fameuse tunique de lin il considère plus amplement la suggestion, s'interroge sur les conséquences véritables d'un tel acte. Est-ce qu'il a envie de revoir Axel, après avoir explicitement fait comprendre à Ventus qu'il ne pourrait pas le pardonner ? Est-ce que son lui actuel, plus posé, plus sage, ne regrettera pas de l'avoir oublié dans sa cellule, une fois son existence réduite à quatre pauvres planches ?

Après mûre réflexion Roxas prend le mouchoir brodé que l'autre lui tend pour se moucher, le jette derrière lui en se précipitant vers la porte. Il se met à sourire au moment où Ventus le dépasse et, déterminé, continue à sourire de plus belle lorsqu'il bute sur quelque chose de mou en poussant le battant, un obstacle à la langue bien pendue et au regard hautement contestataire.

"Bah alors, Roxas ? Tu pourrais faire plus attention ! Et t'y vas comme ça ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

Xion se tient devant lui vêtue d'une triste robe noire, et il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus pour lui prendre la main, repoussant Aqua debout derrière elle, surprise de voir ainsi écourtée sa passionnante conversation avec la petite brune.

— Ven ? elle interroge calmement alors que Roxas s'enfuit déjà au bras de son amie, plus rapide que si le Diable même venait de se lancer à ses trousses.

Le blond, silencieux, les regarde disparaître dans le couloir avant de daigner prendre la parole. Il y a un éclat de fourberie, quelque chose dans ses yeux clairs qui, un bref instant, fait douter la Capitaine sur l'authenticité de son identité. Mais elle se ravise bien vite en remarquant le sourire fier sur ses lèvres, incroyablement touchant, un sourire que Roxas n'a pas et ne pourra jamais imiter, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

— Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? elle soupire, les mains sur les hanches.

Ventus continue de sourire. Tranquillement, Aqua lui emboîte le pas. Le bruit de leurs bottes, alors qu'ils glissent bientôt sur le velours feutré de la moquette, est le même que celui du craquement de la neige, aux matins de l'hiver. De quoi leur donner un aperçu de l'année à venir.

— Dire au revoir à un ami."


End file.
